How He Stole The Show & My Heart
by BubblesCanKill
Summary: Being the daughter of the boss isn't easier especially when you don't like the way they act. This is the story of Lux and how she falls for a certain show off
1. Chapter 1: I Hate The Authority

**Lux's POV **

Okay as much as I love my parents, I am sick of this whole Authority crap and I still don't want to go along with it. Lux Levesque or Lux Helmsley as I am more commonly known as. Although last week did get interesting. Randy Orton finally fighting back against them. After they made the announcement of Team Authority vs Team Cena and Randy attacked Seth, well lets just say I was quite happy.

I sat in my parents office backstage with Seth, Kane and J &amp; J Security. We watched as there was a little family reunion out in the ring with my parents and grandpa Vince.

"If Team Authority looses they will no longer be in power" Grandpa said making me smirk.

"Hope you don't loose golden boy" I hissed at Seth

"Of course I'm going to win I'm Mr Money In The Bank" Seth said

"Please your just a flash in the pan" I said getting close to Seth

"Lux-Ana" Dad said walking in

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes and walked out. I headed out to catering to meet up with Nikki and Brie.

"Just FYI your encounter with Seth was broadcasted on live tv" Brie

"Of course it was" I groaned as John walked up and kissed Nikki. To be honest with you Nikki could do so much better.

"So who shall be on team cent?" I asked

"Its a bit hard to find superstars who will go up against the all might authority" John sighed

"If I could I would, trust me" I said

"Stay away Cena" Jamie Noble said pushing cent away from me "You, your parents want to see you in the gorilla position" He said I just groaned and headed off. I tried making my way to the divas locker room but was met by Joey Mercury.

"What do you want?" I asked

"Your part of the Authority so your coming out with us" Mum said as Dolph Ziggler stood in the ring waiting for his opponent. As the music hit Seth pushed me along behind my parents. I really don't like being associated with them, at all. Seth held the ropes open for me.

"Well aren't you a gentleman" I rolled my eyes

"Only for the best" He whispered into my ear.

"Well we all heard my father's announcement earlier tonight" Mum stated "and I just want you to know that ripple h and i are excited about this. Unlike most people who are afraid to stand up for what they believe in and pan there hopes and dreams onto false idols like john cent and buy most people i mean all of you, were winner s and thats why at surviour series were going to put together the strongest team lead by Mr Money in the Bank Seth Rollins" who put his arm around me "and his team mate Kane and of course there partner the viper Randy Orton" That one was a surprise

"Heres the thing dolph we hear the rumours and people seem to think we will punish the people that will side with John Cena that might wanna fight us that we will hold a grudge your free to side with John Cena but if you do well then what happens lets just say you win who get the credit? Do you? or will John Cena win with Dolph Ziggler on his team now lets say team cena looses who's fault is that? Will John cent take the fall?" I started to fade out as dad started ranting about john and dolph. "Maybe siding with john cena you get everything you have ever wanted gives you champion shots, you get the girls, you get the money you get the fame but thats a big maybe or you could just tell Cena no cause he's the thing you know you have the talent and I know it and if you tell john cena all the maybes go away you can have anything you want" I shrugged off Seth's arm that I hadn't noticed i was there still.

"I could have anything I want?" Dolph asked

"All you have to do is ask" Dad smirked

"I want Lux" He said dad's smirked dropped and mine grew. "Alright I want you gone I want your wife gone I want you all out of power!" The crowd chanted and screamed with him.

"Well then I just thought of a great match Dolph you will defend your title against Seth Rollins right now" I rolled my eyes as I was ushered out of the ring.

"Quote you we won't hold a grudge is you side with Cena" I hissed and walked back up the ramp and headed to the locker room. I walked in and screamed.

"So good talk?" Brie asked

"I'm sick of it no more no me we when it comes to the authority I'm out" I sat and watched Dolph's match. When I thought it was over Randy came out and RKO'd Seth. "Well thats good" I smiled.

**This chapter is to show how much Lux does not like the authority **

**Review xx**


	2. Chapter 2: Hotel Room Sharing

**Lux's POV**

I managed to get my flight to the next city changed to the flight after raw. Not many superstars get put on that flight so I would be able to stay away from all the authority crap. I left straight after raw was finished without a word to my parents or anyone else.

Once in the airport I checked in before heading to grab a magazine and some food to eat on the plane. Finally my plane was called. I sat down against the window and now one was sitting next to me. I prayed it would stay that way.

"You've got to be kidding me?" I looked up to see Dolph Ziggler standing there. I sighed moved my stuff from his seat to let him sit down. About half an hour into the flight I needed to use the bathroom.

"Can you move please?" I asked standing up

"Nope" Dolph said not looking up

"Dolph please" I pleaded

"Why do you side with them?" Dolph asked looking at me. I sighed and sat back down.

"Trust me if I didn't have to I wouldn't. Dolph it's a miracle I'm even allowed to wrestle they wanted me to go into the business side of it all I had to get Shawn, Trish and Amy to convince them to let me even let me continue on the indies when they found out" I looked down at my hands "I don't agree with them but its family I-I I don't know" I put my head in my hands. "It's just shit to be honest with you"

The rest of the flight we sat in silence only speaking when I need to get out. When the flight landed we went our separate ways until we got to the hotel.

"What do you mean you only have one room? we book them in advance" I groaned and looked at Dolph

"I know and I am so sorry about this but its only for one night I understand you work together would it be possible for you to share for the night? If not I can call another hotel for you" The women at the front desk said I looked a Dolph

"Yeah we can share" we sighed and took the keys and headed upstairs.

"You can have the bed" Dolph said as we walked in and saw there was only one double bed.

"Dolph its not like we are complete strangers we've known each other for a couple of years now we can share a bed for one night" I rolled my eyes

"If this gets out to TMZ it was never my idea" He smirked at me. I grabbed my bag and headed to the bathroom. I took my make up off, put my contacts away and put my pajamas on.

"Yellow ducks and glasses?" Dolph grinned looking at my shorts.

"This is a no judgment room" I pointed at him and sat on my phone. When I heard a camera go off and Dolph had taken a photo of me.

"Dolph delete that now" I growled

"Meh" he said throwing phone down

"Dolph" I said through my teeth "Delete it if that gets out we BOTH will have a lot to answer for"

"It won't, blackmail for your dad" I rolled my eyes and went to sleep.

The Next Day

When I woke up Dolph was still asleep, snoring his head off. I picked up my and hit him over the head.

"I'm up, I'm up" He jerked awake "What?"

"Everyone else will be here soon so we should maybe get up" I said

"Sure thing little duck" He smirked at me making me groaned. We both got up got dressed. I got my bag and headed for the door.

"Maybe we can do this again some time" Dolph winked

"In your dreams babe" I said opening the door.

"Always little duck" I heard as I closed the door. I smiled and went to the lobby to grab my new room key. As I was leaving in the elevator I saw everyone coming in. I quickly made my way to my room and tried to make it look I was there all nigh, last thing I need is my parents coming in here and attacking me.

It wasn't long before there was a knock at my door and the whole authority was going in.

"Sure come in everyone" I mumbled. I had to sit there and listen to them plot against team Cena and I didn't like it! Seth kept looking at me, which made me even more uncomfortable. Every time they would mention Dolph I would jump back into the conversation.

"I can't put up with this anymore" I said getting up and heading down to the gym.

"Hey girl" Nikki said as I got onto the treadmill next to her.

"What's up?"

"Well that's what I should be asking you considering you left early last night" Nikki said

"I just couldn't put up with my parents" I shrugged and over walked John and Dolph.

"Anyone else said they will join your team?" Nikki asked

"Not yet not a lot of people will go up against the all might authority" John mumbled

"If there's anything I can do tell me" I said. I saw Dolph roll his eyes which made me roll my eyes.

"Lux" I turned and saw Seth glaring over at us

"Piss off no one cares what you think!" I called over to him

"Your parents will" He smirked

"I'll text you" I said to Nikki

"Later little duck" I stuck my finger up at Dolph and headed over to

**Dolph's POV**

"What's going with you two?" John asked

"Nothing" I shrugged

"Nothing? Pft please little duck? You defiantly have a thing for her" Nikki smirked

"Nicole" John laughed

"He so does though"

"Whatever Nikki" I said rolling my eyes and leaving the gym.

**Hope you guys liked it please review what you guys think of it so far!**


	3. Chapter 3: Stay Away From Team Cena

**Lux's POV**

I watched raw along with Nikki and Brie in the divas locker room where I was currently hiding from my parents.

"Least he now has two people" Brie said referring to Dolph and Jack Swagger.

"That won't last long" I said earing an eye roll from Nikki "What? I can guarantee that they will attack them

"Well you would be able to stop them attacking Dolph would you little duck?" Nikki smirked

"Little duck?" Brie questioned

"That's what Dolph calls her" Nikki's smirk grew

"Does anyone else want to punch my mother when she opens her mouth?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes" Nikki said

"Always" Brie said at the same time making us laughed.

"Nikki I think you should go check on John" I mumbled as Ryback attacked John.

"Yeah I guess want to come to catering?" Nikki said getting up

"I would but I love this couch its really comfy and-"

"Stop hiding from your parents" Brie said grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the room.

We had barely been in catering for a minuet when Seth walked over to us.

"Your parents want you" he said

"Good for them" I said not looking at him

"Now authority meeting" he said taking my hand and pulling me up.

"Good for you to join us Lux" Dad said as I walked in with Seth

"Now we have Rusev on our team along with Mark Henry and Ryback and team Cena no longer has Jack Swagger on their team" Mum smirked

"Who cares? I mean really are they gonna get anyone else? Because really your just either gonna threaten or take out the next person who tries to join them!" I exclaimed

"Well we better head off to watch as Henry goes up against Dolph" Dad smirked. I huffed and head out to the gorilla position. As I was walking there Dad made it so John wasn't allowed at ringside. I rubbed my face. He was making it completely unfair and I hate it.

"Hey" I said as Dolph walked up to me "I'm sorry"

"Its not your fault" He shrugged

"Yeah I know but still its annoying" I sighed. I don't know what was going on with Dolph. I don't know what my feelings are and I'm so confused.

"Good luck" I smiled as his music hit. I stayed to watch his match. I found myself holding my breath through out the match. Something that I didn't even do during my parents matches when I was little. To say I was nervous was an understatement.

When Mark picked up a steel chair I knew it wasn't going to end well. I winced as Mark threw Dolph into the steel steps. I was so into watching that I didn't even see Big Show running past me and down the ramp.

"Oh thank god" I breathed as Big Show said he joined team Cena and helped Dolph backstage.

"Are you okay?" I asked holding onto Dolph's head

"I'll be alright" he nodded.

"I'll see you later" I said as John walked up. I headed back to catering to see two very happy Bella's.

"What's up?" I asked

"Well 2 things, 1 Sheamus joined team Cena" Nikki smiled

"And 2 your little moment with Dolph was just broadcasted on raw it was sooooo cute!" Brie squealed.

"No no no you've got to be kidding me right!?" I cried

"How else would we know?" Brie said

"Well I'm dead" I said as J &amp; J showed up "Yeah yeah my parents want to see me I get it" I mumbled and followed them to their office.

When we walked in everyone was in there and they were talking about Ryback who walked in just after us. I couldn't care less about their plans, I was just waiting the lecture I was going to get from my parents and I kind of wanted to go and see how Dolph was doing.

"So I'm guessing they are going to be at ringside for Ryback's match unlike team Cena right?" I hissed

"You don't get a say!" Dad yelled "What the hell are you doing look out for Dolph Ziggler?"

"I can do what I want! I'm an adult!" I yelled back

"Not when it can go against us and ruin us Lux! If we loose at survivor series we don't have jobs anymore you realize that!" Mum exclaimed

"No you guys won't have a job I'm not the authority you two are!" I yelled back

"You will stay away from Ziggler and Team Cena got it?" Dad said

"Fine whatever" I groaned and left them alone. I went to the divas locker room to watch the main event and to try and stay out of the way of my parents and trouble.

John was doing okay considering that the rest of team authority and J &amp; J security were at ringside. Well he was until Kane went after John ruining Ryback's match. Seth got in between Kane and Ryback before they went at each other.

"Well that's pretty funny" I said Ryback hit Seth "And I'm talking to myself" I said looking around the empty locker room. Kane hit Ryback out and the rest of the attacked John. Sheamus came out but was taken down and the same happened to Big Show.

"Please don't come out Dolph" I whispered. Then out of nowhere Ryback attacked the authority and left team Cena alone.

"Well that was nice" I smiled "And I'm doing it again". I was about to turn the tv off when they cut to mum and dad.

"What the hell?" I sat up straight as someone was thrown in front of them. It was Dolph! The camera turn and there stood Luke Harper.

"I'm a team player" He said before raw went off the air. I headed out to their office when Brie and Nikki showed up.

"No you can't go and see him" Brie said turning me around

"Guys please" I pleaded

"We heard what they said to you earlier so we need to leave now" Nikki said. The 3 of us left for the hotel and everyone went to Nikki and John's room.

"Now what is going on with you guys?" Brie asked

"I don't know I really don't know I'm just really confused" I groaned and faced flat on the couch. Nikki ordered room service and watch some TV. About two episodes into our marathon of dance moms John walked in.

"How is he?" Nikki asked

"He's saying he's okay but I don't know" John sighed

"Will he make it to survivor series?" Brie asked

"He's gonna try but I'm not to sure" John said sitting down. Brie looked at me and I shook my laid down.

"What's wrong with her?" John asked

"She's confused" Brie said stroking my hair.

"Is he back at the hotel? Maybe you could go and see him. What room is he in?" Nikki asked

"Yeah he is he's in room-"

"Yeah I know already" I said standing up and the 3 of them gave me weird looks. "Don't ask" I mumbled and head up stairs to find Dolph.

**I got into the groove of writing so I hope guys liked it. Please review tell me if you like it, hate it, what you want to happen anything xx. **


	4. Chapter 4: Confused Feelings

**Lux's POV**

I headed upstairs to Dolph's room. I hesitated before knocking on the door.

"Come in" Dolph called and I walked in slowly.

"Hi" I whispered. Dolph was lying on his bed with a couple of ice packs on his body "How are you?"

"I'm okay" he groaned as he sat up and patted the bed next to him. I slowly made my way over still not sure what my feelings are. "What the hell happened?" I asked

"I was with the trainers and he came out of no where" He sighed. I rubbed my face. A silence fell over the room.

"Lux" he sighed, "What is going on between us like what is this?" he gestured in between us.

"I-I-I don't know" I said "I have feelings, I'm so confused and I have my parents telling me I can't but then you're here and I find myself getting nervous before your match and holding my breath until you get backstage and I-" Dolph cut me off by kissing me "That's a really nice way for telling me to shut up"

"I get it but I like you" Dolph said touching my face "And if you don't want to be anything because of your parents I'm okay with that I just want you"

An hour later I was lying next to Dolph with room service plates on the floor.

"Your afraid of ducks?" I laughed

"Not afraid I just sometimes get a little nervous" Dolph smiled

"They're not even scary" I laughed

"One on its own no but a large group when you have run out of bread and your 9 its scary!" Dolph exclaimed making me laugh "What about you?"

"Thunder" I said "and sometimes loud noises like the pyro when I was little freaked me out so much and if I'm not ready for it still does"

"That's cute. Favourite colour right now go!"

"Argh um I don't know green or blue!" I screamed making him laugh, "Why was that so stressful?" I laughed and looked at the time. Talking with "I should probably go" I sighed and stood up. Dolph groaned as he tried to get up.

"Stop don't I can walk myself out" I said I leaned over and kissed him "I'll text you"

I walked down to the elevator and headed to my room. I walked in and was met by my parents.

"How did you get in here?" I asked

"Got a key from the front desk when you wouldn't answer our calls" Mum said crossing her arms

"oh I uh must have left it at Nikki's room" I said patting myself down looking for my phone.

"Where have you been?" Dad asked standing up

"I went for a walk clear my head" I said walking around my room avoiding eye contact.

"Funny that's what Nikki said" Mum said

"Maybe because its true?" I turned back to them "What do you guys want really?"

"We wanted to talk to you" Dad said

"We want you traveling with Seth until after survivor series" Mum said making me groan.

"You've got to be kidding me"

"It's only a week and a bit" Mum said

"Doesn't really matter he's a dick!"

"Seth will be here at 10 to drive you to the next city" Dad said

"What ever I'm going to bed see you yourself out peace!"

**The Next Morning **

Around 9am I headed downstairs to meet with Nikki and Brie. I didn't tell Seth because well fuck him. It was nice just to sit and catch about anything and not have to think about wwe.

"So Dolph" Nikki said

"No comment" I said taking a bit of my pancakes.

"Well lets just get him over here" Brie said

"Yeah sure" I said stuffing a whole pancake in my mouth.

"Nice look Lux" Dolph said making John and Sheamus laugh. I looked up at him and tried to swallow the rest of the pancake as they sat down with us. Dolph sat next to me and ran his hand up and down my leg making me blush and Nikki and Brie smirk. We were having a lovely chat when Seth walked up to us.

"Come on Lux" He said glaring at the boys.

"What?"  
"What part of I was going to be at your room at 10 didn't you understand?" He asked

"Well to be honest it was that I don't like you"

"It was a rhetorical question" He said rolling his eyes

"Well next time make it more obvious" I said standing "I shall see you all later, I shall text you guys how much I will hate this 2 hour car drive" I said to the Bella's. "How did you get my bags?"  
"Your dad went and got them when I told him you weren't in the room" Seth said getting in the car. About 2 minuets into the car ride the first argument started when we argued over the music.

"We are not listening to Miley Cyrus" Seth said changing it back to some rock stuff he was listening to.  
"Come on! She is an amazing singer, some risky actions but a good singer" I said changing it

"What part of no don't you understand" Seth said again changing it "Rhetorical question" He said quickly before I could answer.

"Fine" I mumbled.

Silence fell upon us. When.

'I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALLLLLL! I NEVER HIT SO HARD IN LOVEEEEEE!" I screamed making him jump.

"Can't you listen to your phone with your headphones?" He asked

"Oh yeah I forgot about that" I said shrugging and putting my headphones in.

**Hope you guys liked it. I'm really happy we are nearly at 10 follows! Please review telling me your thoughts!**


	5. Chapter 5: It's Not Fair

**Lux's POV**

I spent a lot of the week with the Bella's and Team Cena, much to the disgust of my parents who kept trying to get me to stay with Seth which wasn't going to happen.

"You were friends when he was in The Shield" would be their response to me rolling my eyes. That may have been true but Seth obviously had changed since then. I hadn't told Nikki or Brie what had happened in Dolph's room, as much as they hated. The amount of time over the week I had spent with Dolph was fun. What was good was there was no labels we would watch a movie or just talk and the talks were the type of talks that just went on forever. It scares me how he could make me open up and how close we were getting. I sat in the locker room in my ring attire waiting for raw to start. It was the last raw before survivor series and I was nervous. I was either loosing Dolph or my parents.

"Lux door for you" Nattie said pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked up to be graced with the presence of Seth and his security team.

"Yes?" I rolled my eyes

"Come on lets go team Authority is starting raw" He said making me groan. I followed Seth out, J and J followed behind me I think that was so I couldn't run away. Damn.

"Thanks Seth" Dad said

"I'm a adult you know I can get myself places" I pointed out

"Yes true but you probably wouldn't show up" Mum said

"True" I stood in silence as the rest of team Authority showed up. I glared at Luke Harper. Asshole.

"Stop staring" Mum whispered

"Alright lets go" Dad said. Seth took my hand as the music hit and pulled me thrPugh the curtain.

"Really?" I asked. We headed down the ramp. Seth held the rope open for me and I was made to stand next to Seth while mother and father dear lectured towards the WWE universe about how the WWE would be without them in charge. I wonder who would be put in charge? Hopefully not me. Then again I could put Seth into handicap matches. Or Luke Harper in Lumber jack matches. That could be fun.

"You've spaced out" Seth whispered in my ear. I shook my head

"Huh?"

"...now last week I'll admit we thought we had Ryback locked up" Mum said as I started listening again "We thought he would be on team Authority and unfortunately some things went a rye as a business woman I understand that negotiations don't always go to expectations, personal feeling can get involved" Mum looked at me as Seth put his arm around my shoulder.

"You right?" I asked him

"But the important thing to know is team authority will not go away the important thing to know-" And out comes Ryback. This will be fun. I again tuned out. To be honest I didn't really care. I was brought back into the world when Dad started talking about Dolph. I smiled as Dolph came out to face Luke Harper. Seth moved me behind him.

"Please its not like he's gonna hurt me" I said as we all headed out of the ring. Seth stayed on commentary as we headed backstage. Once we were backstage Lillian announced that Dolph's match against Harper was going to be for the intercontinental title.

"Seriously?" I looked over at Dad who just shrugged. Oh and now J and J attacking Dolph along with Luke Harper "You've got to be shitting me" I groaned. Surprisingly Dolph was still able to stand and made the ref ring the bell. I stayed in the gorilla position to watch. I bit my lip as Harper went for the pin. As Dolph kicked out, I sighed in relief. I knew this wasn't going to end well but I had to have a little faith. I had to give it to Dolph he was a fighting champion, kicking out of a second pinfall after a power bomb. Dolph was clotheslined and that was it. Luke Harper won.

"Fucking hell" I said rubbing my face "Fuck off Seth" I hissed as he went in the ring and started taunting Dolph before curb stomping him.

"Seth what the hell!" I yelled at him as he came back threw the curtain

"What?" He asked

"Why did you curb stomp him? Why did your stupid security attack him? You could have at least made it a fair fight" I hissed

"That's it Lux its not fair but you know what you have to get over it and you have to get over this thing you have going on with Ziggler because he isn't going to be here next week, you need to stay away from him"

"You never know he could be here" I hissed before heading to the divas locker room. What Seth said was stuck in my head. What if Dolph wasn't here next week? If John wasn't here next week would Nikki still be my friend? I sat in the divas locker room looking at my phone.

"Dolph is looking for you" Nikki said coming in

"How is he?" I asked

"He's not great they want to take him to a local hospital but he won't let them" Nikki said "You could go see him" I shook my head. She didn't keep going she just nodded and sat next to me to watch raw.

"So what are your parents going to do if they loose?" Nikki asked as mum walked down to the ring when Big Show was in the ring.

"I have no idea, probably go home be with my sisters for the holidays then I don't really know what they would do" I shrugged. Out came Sheamus for there match.

"Somethings going to go wrong" I said "Something has to go wrong" The match was going well it went back and forth and it looked like Sheamus was going to win when Rusev and Mark Henry came down and attacked the pair. Mark put Sheamus threw the tale and Big Show blacked out from Rusev.

"Team Cena isn't going well" I said looking at Nikki who was shaking her head.

"It's time for my match" I said standing up

"I'll walk with you your up against Brie right?" I nodded "I'm coming down with her" Nikki said helping me up. Walking down the hall there was John talking to Dolph who was leaning on the wall. They turned and looked at us.

"Lux" Dolph said

"I-I have a match" I said quickly walking past them. Brie was already there who was dressed as Aj. Aj's music hit and the Bella's headed out with Brie skipping her way.

"Hey Aj" I smiled

"I feel like I should come out with you" She smiled putting her arm around my shoulders. My music hit and we headed out. Aj headed to commentary while Nikki stood at ringside. Brie was Nikki's 'personal assistant' so Nikki was screaming at Brie how to win. I was going really well hitting Brie good. Brie ducked my clothes line and kicked me in the stomach. I fell to my knees and Brie pulled on my hair. As the ref made Brie get off me Nikki jumped in and attacked me while the ref wasn't watching. Aj ran in getting Nikki out of the way. I kicked Brie in the mouth and pinned her.

1\. 2. 3.

I smiled and got out of the ring with Aj. Nikki got back in and started attacking Brie for loosing. Aj smirked at me handing me her title before sliding in and taking out Nikki before DDTing Brie and coming back to me. I hugged Aj as we headed back up ramp.

"That was so good!" Aj smiled "You seem really focused"

"Well with all the shit going on its good to get back to wrestling" I nodded

"Speaking of shit" Aj mumbled as Dolph limped up "I'll leave you guys alone, good to see you Ziggy" Aj smiled at me and headed off

"Nice match" Dolph said

"Thanks" I nodded. For the first time an uncomfortable silence fell over us

"Have I done something?" Dolph asked "I've been looking for you all night I sent Nikki to the divas locker room to get you what have I done!"

"Nothing its just-"

"Just what?"

"What if Team Cena doesn't win? You can barely walk, Show blacked out, Sheamus was put through a table who's left? If you guys don't win, your done your not going to be here anymore so I'm trying to get used to you not being here and over the past week we've- we spent a lot of time together over the week you got me to open up, you've made me comfortable I DON'T OPEN MYSELF UP TO PEOPLE, and it scares me" I sighed tears forming. What the hell? Why am I getting emotional.

"Hey, hey, hey I'm not going anywhere I will be here" Dolph said holding my face making me look at him "I will be here I promise you don't have get used to it without me" He said wrapping him arms around me. I put my head into his chest. When we let each other go I saw Nikki and Brie with weird looks.

"What?" I asked

"Your little moment as cute as it was, it was broadcasted live" Brie said

"Bloody hell" I sighed as a crew member came up to us handing me some water and a towel

"Your parents are coming" he said

"We better go" Nikki said looking at Dolph who nodded and left with the Bella's. All of Team Authority showed up.

"Nice match" Dad said through his teeth. The music hit, Seth put his arm around my shoulder again and we headed out. Contract signings never went well but considering most of Team Cena was out I don't know how this was going to go down.

"Why do you put your arm around me?" I whispered to Seth

"Because I can, united front now listen to your father"

"At surveyor series history will be made team cena vs team authority, the authority will stand tall. We will win because when it comes to the WWE, all of you don't get it you think you have a passion, you love the WWE John Cena says he loves the WWE but truth is you have no idea what its like for us every molecule of your being is this every fibre of who you are as a person for your family this is it, you have no idea your great grandfather, your grandfather, your father, for us, for our kids" Both Mum and Dad looked at me "You have no idea this, this is the air we breathe we can't loose" He looked at Mum "We can't loose" Mum agreed and told him they wouldn't "Your right and we won't loose we can not loose so this is the last chance for team cena this is your opportunity to back out and after sunday you will wish you had"

Mum started talking but it wasn't long until John came out. He wasn't his usually self. Nobody came out with him. I stood behind my parents. John smiled at me between them. Dad made fun of John saying he 'Couldn't see his team'. Mum pointed out Sheamus wasn't going to be able fight on Sunday.

"Wake up Cena!" Mum yelled

"Wake up? Don't get used to telling anyone to wake up because after Sunday you will not be in power! Your the one who needs to wake up your own daughter doesn't want to be in this ring!" Mum and Dad got angry when he mentioned me which I thought was weird. They were being protective, last time they were protective on tv which was when Paul Heyman mentioned me and my sisters.

"Your team is a bunch of suck ups and sell outs" I smiled trying to keep my laughter in as made fun of them all, making his predictions. Thankfully he didn't mention me. When Mum slapped John, he moved the table and took his shirt ready to fight. Mum pulled me behind everyone in case it did break out. It looked like it was going to when out came Dolph. My smiled grew as he came out and stood next to John. Next came Big Show, The shockingly Eric Rowan came out and sided with John. Cesero's music hit and he came down, made it look like he was siding with Team Cena but moved to the authority. Then the fifth member came out, Ryback. Mum made me get out of ring. Just as I got out of the ring a brawl started out.

Dad was about to pedigree John when Ryback distracted him giving John time to give Dad an Attitude Adjustment through the table. I smiled at Team Cena in the ring as Seth made me head up the ramp. Sunday was gonna be good.

**This is the longest chapter I have written 2,248 words. I really got into this I hope you guys liked it! Review your thoughts!**


	6. Chapter 6: Love & Past Boyfriends

**Lux's POV**

I was smiling ear to ear when I got backstage. Mum took Dad to the trainers to make sure his back was okay. Seth was pissed, which made it better. Team Cena made a bring deal when they got backsatge. Dolph came over and put his arm around shoulders and kissed my head. What's with everyone doing that? The arm around the shoulders not the kissing my head.

"I can't wait for Sunday" Big Show smiled

"Neither can I" Dolph smiled. I headed off to the locker room to grab my bag before heading to the mens locker to meet Dolph.

"You take forever to get changed" I mumbled as Dolph helped me off the floor from my sitting position.

"Get over it" He smiled "So your room or mine?"

"Yours, movie and room service?" he nodded and we headed out. There was heaps of fans waiting for the superstars. Aj was currently taking photos with people while getting CM Punk chants had started. I took a few photos and signed some things and even a guys chest which i always find weird. I headed off to the hotel to Dolph's room.

"How long does it take for you to get here? Food has been ordered" Dolph said

"Not my fault so many people love me" I smiled. "What are we watching?" I asked as Dolph flipped through the movies on box office.

"You can choose anything but-"

"High School Musical!"

"-little kid movie"

"High school musical is not a little kid movie!"

"You could've have chosen something like 21 Jump Street"

"Fine we can watch that" I rolled my eyes grabbing my pjs and heading to the bathroom. When I headed out the food was here on the bed.

"Come on then little duck" Dolph said hitting play on high school musical.

"Yay!" I cheered sitting on the bed eating pasta.

"It's such a good movie!" I smiled

"Here" Dolph passed me some dessert

"Chocolate mousse? My favourite, You cutie!" I smiled leaning into him

**The Next Day**

"Do you tell the ref if you get hurt bad?" Dolph asked as we headed to Nikki and John's room

"No my parents freak out enough with me getting in the ring as it is" I told him "Last year I got a concussion so bad I had to spend two nights in hospital and was taken off the road for two weeks mum freaked, didn't put me in matches for two months"

"So that's why your parents are over protective?"

"I am their oldest child plus were all girls Dad's afraid something might happen" I shrugged walking in.

"Finally love birds take your time!" Brie smirked at us

"Why are we even here?" I asked sitting down

"Team Cena celebration" John said

"Then why am I here?" Aj asked

"We need more girls" Nikki said handing us wine.

"You just wanted an excuse to drink didn't you?" I asked Nikki who just shrugged and sat on top of john.

I looked over at Dolph, he was watching me. He always watches me, says he likes it especially when I'm asleep because I look so peaceful. He makes me happy, happier then I ever have been. I have only ever had 2 real boyfriends. Like I have had flings and boyfriends that lasted about a month. My first real boyfriend was when I was 16 his name was Blake, he was the first one that actually stayed around after he met Dad and the other wrestlers.

* * *

****Flashback****

"I am apologising now for anything that happens in here" I said holding Blake's hand walking into the front of the arena. Raw was finally back in Stamford and my grandma decided it was time for my boyfriend of a year, Blake to meet my parents "Mum said they just finished a roster meeting in the ring everyone should be gone by now" We walked through the arena only to be met by the entire roster.

"Holy shit" I mumbled "Mum Dad this is Blake Blake this is my mum Stephanie and my dad Paul" then there was a loud cough behind them "that's my god father shawn, and the rest of them"

"Nice to meet everyone" He smiled. Shawn pulled him towards everyone and they started with the questions

"Really mum?" I asked leaning my head on her shoulder

"If he makes it through tonight you know he's a good one"

* * *

He got on the good side of everyone but my Dad. Maybe dad had the right Idea because a year later he cheated on me. My next real boyfriend started when I was 19 and I had started wrestling on the Indies. His name was Caleb Ryan he was 25 when we started dating. Parents did not like that one but it was so fun. He really cared about me. We probably would still be together if he had gotten into WWE with me. We broke it off because we didn't think we could handle a long distance relationship.

"Lux you good?" Aj asked

"Huh yeah just got lost in thought" I smiled getting back into the conversation.

**Hope you like it. I know not as long as the last one but the next one is survivor series! Please review your thoughts so I know if I'm doing good? Merry Christmas as a present I shall also update on Friday because I am busy tomorrow (Obviously its Christmas) **


	7. Chapter 7: Survivor Series

**Lux's POV**

I rolled over and looked at the time _5:42am 23rd of November 2014. _Today was survivor series. I had barely slept. Laid on my back again and stared at the ceiling like I had been doing all night. I sighed and headed to the bathroom. I splashed water onto my face and looked in the mirror. It was going to be a long day. I headed back to bed to see Dolph sitting up rubbing his eyes.

"It's almost six in the morning what are you doing awake?" I asked

"Could say the same to you" Dolph said in a sleepy voice

"I've been awake basically all night" I shrugged lying back down. Dolph laid down facing me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Please try to go to sleep" He whispered into my hair. I closed my eyes and attempted to sleep.

"Team Cena is so gonna win!" I heard from the other room

"Shut up Lux is asleep" Dolph said

"Still?" Nikki asked

"Yeah she didn't really sleep last night"

"Well we need to be leaving soon so" Brie said. I looked up as the door opened and they walked into my room.

"Come on bitch time to get up" Nikki said

"No" I moaned wrapping my blanket around me

"Come on its nearly 3 o'clock" Brie said grabbing the blanket. I kicked my feet as Nikki tried to grab them. After a few attempts she grabbed me and pulled me onto the ground. I groaned as Dolph came in.

"What are you doing on the ground?" He asked with an amused look on his face

"Bleeding internally" I groaned. Nikki helped me up and I headed out to the kitchen where Ryback, Big Show, Eric Rowan and John were. They all looked at me with smirks on their faces.

"No comment on the shorts" I said walking past them getting food

"Little duck" Dolph whispered walking up behind you

"I will take you out before you can get even get in the match tonight" I said elbowing him

"Would you like us to leave?" Big Show asked. I rolled my eyes and went to get changed.

"I'll see you at the arena" I told everyone going to my own car to head to the arena. When I arrived there was more fans then I had seen before. I signed some things and took photos.

"Who's gonna win cena or authority?" a fan asked

"I don't know you'll have to watch and find out" I smiled and headed inside. The first person I happened to see was my mum. "Don't I have to go get ready"

"I just wanted to say that we want you to come down to the ring for the main event" Mum said walking with me to the divas locker room.

"Do I really have a choice?" I raised my eyebrows

"Nope" She smiled. I rolled my eyes and headed inside. I got changed into my ring attire. I was going to be in the Diva's elimination match. I was teaming with Nattie, Emma and Naomi to vs Paige, Summer Rae, Layla and Cameron. I didn't really care about the match, I had more important things to worry about.

"Lux you coming?" Aj said "Luuuuxxx" Aj said waving her hand in front of my eyes "Lux I'm pregnant"

"Huh? Sorry I wasn't paying attention" I said standing up

"Wow that works on you too" Aj smirked "I'm heading to catering wanna come?"

"Yeah sure" I smiled following her out "You ready for your match?"

"Yeah and its Nikki so I won't be too pissed if she wins" Aj shrugged. I grabbed some fries and sat at a table as Survivor Series started. It started showing everything that had happen in the past weeks to do with the team cena team authority match. I didn't need to watch, I had watched it first hand.

"Your not ready for this are you?" Aj asked I looked up at her and shook my head.

"If team cena wins my parents are gone. who's in charge? are they going to take it out on me? and if the authority wins Dolph is fired. would Nikki still be my friend even though they are going to be complete assholes to John?"

"Do you care that your parents might not be here anymore?" aj asked

"A little. I mean their home like they are my security blanket that if something goes wrong or I stuff up I know they are there for me to fall back" I sighed "Thats really stupid coming from a 25 year old"

"No its not" Aj smiled

"...if team cena wins the only man who can bring back the authority is John Cena" I looked at the tv. Did I hear grandpa right? Aj and I stayed in catering to watch the tag team fatal four way. I was going for the Uso's. Unfortunately Miz and Mizdow won.

"Good luck!" Aj called as I headed to the gorilla position. All the other divas were there. As Paige's music hit Dad walked up to me.

"Good luck" Dad smiled and hugged me "Come see us after the match" Dad said heading off and Dolph walked up

"Good luck" Dolph smiled kissing me

"I'll try to see you before your match" I smiled

"It's all good, I'll be watching" he said walking after smacking my butt

"That's mine" I called after him walking up to Emma. I liked Emma. Actually I liked her accent, my favourite type of accent is defiantly Australian. My music hit last. I got a mixed review of boos and cheers. I thought it was going to be all boos so yay. Nattie and Paige started off in the ring.

"If Lux's team wins that will be good momentum for the Authority" JBL said. I glared at JBL. Stupid wanker.

"I don't think she liked you saying that" King smirked. Naomi was tagged in and ended up pinning Cameron. Summer Rae came in and managed to get the upper hand on Naomi. She tagged in Nattie but Summer Rae knocked us all off the apron. When we managed to get back up I tagged my self in attacking Summer Rae quickly.

"Dolph Ziggler...Dolph Ziggler" The crowd chanted with 5 claps in-between. That didn't take long. Summer Rae tagged in Layla and I dominated her and pinned her. It was now 4 - 2. I tagged in Emma who then dominated Summer and made her tap out. When Paige finally got in the ring it was like NXT again with the Emma, Paige rivalry again. Emma tagged in Nattie who really took it to Paige but couldn't put her away so she tagged me back in. I was getting all my anger and frustration out in this match. I threw punched at her before managing to super kick Paige in the mouth.

1\. 2. 3.

My music hit and we all celebrated together. Tyson Kidd decided to be annoying, as usual. One match down, one to go. Well there was still Nikki and Aj's but whatever. I headed backstage and went to mum and dad's office.

"Nice win" Dad smiled high fiving me as I walked in only to be greeted by the rest of team Authority. Kill me now. I pushed past Rusev and Lana who muttered something in Russian. I just sat on my phone while my parents gave their team a pep talk. Not sure how convincing mum was but other then that it wasn't too bad.

"We want you on commentary for the match" Dad said

"Diva's title?"

"No the main event" Mum said

"Fine whatever" I headed to to the gorilla position to watch Aj and Nikki. As I got there, Brie got on the apron with the title. As Aj tried to grab the title, Brie leaned in and kissed Aj. Yep that's right, kissed her right on the lips.

"Wow thats different" Dolph said standing next to me. Nikki hit Aj from behind before performing the Rack Attack on Aj. 1.2.3

"Well that was quick" I smirked "Aj will get it back" I nodded

"What about you?" I just shrugged and the rest of team Cena came up. John wrapped his arms around Nikki and kissed her when she got backstage.

"Well done babe!" I smiled and hugged her "But you do know that Aj is gonna get it back right?" I smirked

"Shut up" She said hitting my arm "Good luck" she whispered in my ear "For who ever" The promo for the match started and everyone else showed up. That made it really awkward. I was getting the glare from my parents and Seth. I smiled at Dolph and the Bella's and head over to the others.

My parents music hit and they walked out before turning back around, that was my cue. I headed out and walked past my parents without saying anything to them. I smiled at King and sat next to him.

"Nice to see you King" I smiled and hugged him as everyone came out

"Good to have you with us Lux" Cole said

"Ready for the Authority to win!" JBL said luckily the camera was on us and I stuck my middle finger up at him making Cole and King laugh. I rolled my eyes as Seth started saying he was the future. Mum, Dad, Lana and J &amp; J walked around to the commentary side. Dolph was first to come out for team cena. I tried to hide my smile but I couldn't making King nudge me and I pushed him back.

"Can we just talk about how weird my parents tactics of firing up their team is?" I asked as Dad hit Mark Henry over the head who was starting off with Big Show. "I've really missed you King lets have a selfie, thanks for the phone cole" I said taking his phone and taking a number of selfies on it.

"Knock out! Knock out punch to Henry"

"1. 2 .3" The crowd counted

"Mark Henry has been eliminated" Lillian said

"Wait. Already ready? I missed it? God Damn it sorry King" I sighed"Big show is just like come at me bro"

"You know normal our guests sit next to JBL" Cole said

"He's been annoying in the past few weeks" I shrugged as refs helped Henry out of the ring. Seth came in next.

"He is not happy" I said looking at dad. Seth tagged in Kane and a couple minuets later Show tagged in John. I was nervous for Dolph to come in. When Kane tagged in Luke Harper, Eric Rowan tagged himself in. I was looking forward to this. That was until Seth ruin that and tagged himself in.

"Yes hit Rowan" I smiled

"You going for team Cena?" Cole asked

"I don't know to be honest" I said. A number of tags were happening between the authority. "But its nice to see the spanish announce table is still standing, thats got to be a first" I liked commentary because I could just say what I was thinking. As Ryback tried to shell shock Rusev, Rusev countered it and Kane kicked him in the head. That made everyone get in. Dolph went for Harper near us. He made sure to stay away from me though which was nice. Through all the chaos, Seth hit a curb stomp on Ryback which gave Rusev the chance to pin. Ryback was out. Big Show started backing in the ring. Still with frequent tags in team authority. Big Show tagged in Dolph. Crap.

"Now Lux what's going on between you and Dolph?" Cole asked

"Lux...Lux!" The crowd chanted making me blush

"I don't know what you are talking about" I lied

"Sure you don't" King smirked. I sighed with relief when Dolph kicked out of a pin. They kept Dolph in their corner which was bloody annoying. Dolph need to tag. Thankfully he was able to keep kicking out, but I don't know how much longer he would be able to. Rusev was back in the ring with Dolph. I closed my eyes a few times. Team Cena had there hands out trying to tag but Seth stopped him.

"John your like the authority's personal cheerleader, besides J &amp; J" I mumbled at him as Rusev work Dolph down. "Tag Dolph come on" Dolph somehow managed to DDT Rusev and attempted a pin which was broken up. Everyone got into the match again attacking everyone. Rusev threw Dolph over the top rope onto everyone.

"Do it!" Dad yelled moving everything off the Spanish table, putting Dolph on it and moving the top of our table

"Look out" King said moving me back as Rusev stood on our table.

"Get off you idiot!" I yelled at him earning a look from mum. Rusev yelled and jumped onto the table. Dolph somehow managed to roll off the table. "Guess I spoke to soon about spanish table"

"The refs at 4!" Cole said

"Come on Dolph!" Me and cole cheered. "I think I'm liking you Cole"

"Dolph's in!" Cole yelled just as the ref got to 9. J &amp; J grabbed Rusev but they were too late. Rusev was counted out. Kane went choke slam Dolph but he countered and tagged in John. I sighed in relief knowing that Dolph was safe for now. Kane and John tagged in Harper and Rowan. It was really cool to see the two former wyatt family brothers go at each other. Seth was jumping in and out of the ring hitting who ever was in the ring. Harper eliminated Rowan. It was now John, Show and Dolph (Who was still out of it, lying on the ground vs Seth, Kane and Rowan. Big Show was trying to get John to stand up to help him take them on.

"Oh my God!" Cole yelled. As John stood up Big Show hit him with a Knock Out Punch.

"You've got to be kidding me" I said putting my head in my hands. Seth covered John. John was eliminated. Show walked over and shook hands with dad. Mum was jumping up and down cheering. Big Show walked out making him get counted out. Dad was taunting Dolph who was still lying on the ground. Kane threw Dolph into the barricade and put him in the ring. It was 3 on 1. Kane pinned Dolph but he managed to kick out. They kept tagging in and out.

"I'm enjoying this now! Where's your cheerleading Cole? Dolph never quits! Dolph's a fighter!" JBL said mocking him.

"Shut up JBL!" I hissed. Dolph kicked Kane in the head and it him with a Zig Zag.

"Come on Dolph!" Cole said as he pinned kane.

"Kane has been eliminated!"

"I can't just sit here" I said taking my head set off and walking around to where the team cena corner was.

"Come on Dolph!" I yelled as Dolph rolled up Rowan and eliminated him. My heart was racing. I had to move out the way as Seth threw him out.

"You can do it" I whispered to him Mum grabbed my hand and pulled me back around the ring. I bit my lip as I watched. Seth rolled him back in the ring, Dolph rolled Seth up but sadly he kicked out. Dolph hit him with a DDT and tried again but he kicked out. It was going back and forth between the two. Dolph hit him with his signature move and went for a pin. Seth kicked out again. I don't think I'm breathing anymore. J &amp; J tried to attack him but that didn't work. He hit Seth with a zig zag! He was actually going to do! Until dad pulled the ref out of the ring and started attacking him.

"What the hell!" I yelled at him as J &amp; J got in the ring attacking Dolph. I wasn't really thinking. I slid into the ring and jumped on Jamie Noble. I really wasn't thinking. As he shook me off Dolph threw him into Joey Murcury when then hit mum off the apron but its okay Dad caught her. I got back out of the ring.

"Go! Get backstage!" Dad yelled at me.

"Whatever!" I said pushing him back and heading up the ramp. Backstage was completely quiet. Team Cena except for Show was there watching along with grandpa, Nikki, Brie and Aj. I just shook my head when they tried to talk to me. Then I looked to my right and got an idea.

**No One's POV**

The crowd was going crazy getting behind Dolph Ziggler. Rollins went for a curb stomp but Ziggler countered with a Zig and went for the pin.

1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8

Finally another ref came down and started the count only to be broken up by Triple H. Once he started his beat down on Ziggler Everyone thought it was over. With a monster clothes line and a Pediagree before moving Seth onto Dolph and called on a ref. Although no one came down.

"Where's Scott Armstrong?!" Triple H yelled getting out of the ring "Armstrong!" Then out ran a ref it was...

Lux...

**Lux's POV **

I wasn't thinking. I grabbed the ref's shirt without anyone seeing and moved towards the curtain. I waited for the right time and when it happened I ran. I heard the crowd scream as I rolled into the ring, Dolph rolled over pinning Seth. I stared straight Dad as I counted.

1\. 2. 3.

Team Cena won! My dad's face was shocked. Dolph started making his way to his feet. I held his hand up in victory. He had to lean on me a lot for support.

"Did you really just do that?" He asked and I just nodded

"You deserved it you would have won" I smiled as he leaned down and kissed me. I helped him up the ramp and John came out hugging him and took him to the trainers. I stayed on the ramp and watched. Mum got up first and went to Dad. She was shocked. They both looked up at me as I put a mic to my lips.

"I guess I'm not daddy's little girl anymore"

**Hope you guys liked it, I didn't use Sting because I had this idea of Lux being the reason for team cena winning before survivor series. **

**Reviews would be great xx**


	8. Chapter 8: Goodbye Authority

**Lux's POV**

When I got backstage grandpa didn't look to happy but I didn't care. Backstage was dead quiet. There was no celebration, no sadness it was dead quiet. I looked over at everyone from team cena, the Bella's and Aj.

"Trainer" Aj said. I nodded and ran to the medics room. Yes I actually ran. I headed in as Dr Samson was looking over Dolph. John nodded at me before heading out. I leaned on the wall opposite them.

"You've hurt your elbow just a sprain I'm sure and your defiantly going to be sore" he said "Give me a second I'll grab a bandage and you'll be right to go" Samson said heading out

"Are you okay?" I asked quickly moving to him

"I'm fine are you?" he asked "When did you plan on doing that?"

"When I got backstage after jumping on Noble's" I said "Something I also didn't think about"

"You are crazy Little Duck" He smiled wrapping his arms around me "Thank you for doing that"

"I deserved to win you were going to win until everyone got involved" I mumbled

"Yours parents?" Dolph asked as Dr Samson walked back in and started wrapping his elbow.

"No idea" I said biting my lip

"Well that little bit at the end was pretty badass" Dr Samson smirked

"What did you do?" Dolph asked squinting at me

"And I quote 'I guess I'm not daddy's little girl anymore'" Samson smirked

"Niccccccccce" Dolph smirked

"Shut up I wasn't thinking it just came out" I rolled my eyes

"Best promos always do, remember Aj's Total Diva rant" Dolph said

"I do she hid out in here in case they tried to attack" Dr Samson laughed "Are you on the cast?"

"Dr Samson you don't watch Total Divas? I am shocked" I smirked "And no I am not although the amount of time I spend with the Bella's I am on screen for a bit and I don't even get paid for it"

"Like you need it" Samson laughed back"Good to go just rest a bit"

"Meaning no raw tomorrow?" I asked hopefully

"No you should be okay for Raw just rest afterwards" he said making Dolph smile at me

"One time Samson I time you could have agreed with me" I rolled my eyes. Dolph shook his hand before taking mine and walking out "Let's be quick before I see parents, grandparents, bella's or fans"

"Bella's?" Dolph raised an eyebrow

"They will just make fun of me trust me" I waved him off going into the divas locker room. I quickly grabbed my bag and headed to the exit.

"What's going on?" I asked as I walked up to the big group of Superstars

"Security is only letting us out a few at a time too many fans are hanging around apparently it's not safe" Naomi said.

"Crap, are my parents still here?" I asked

"Yep heard them talking to Vince" Dolph said walking up with John and Nikki who smirked at me.

"So-" She started

"Sh"

"But-"

"Sh"

"Well-"

"SSSSSHHHHHHHHH!" I hissed as the next group of superstars headed out. It went quiet as grandpa walk past. He just looked at me and shook his head. "Get me out of here" I sighed walking towards the door. I sat quiet the whole ride back to the hotel. I had tried calling my parents but I wasn't getting an answer. I found myself constantly looking at my phone all night. Twitter was going mad...I was trending...woo.

**The Next Day**

"Your not going to fight tonight are you?" I asked Dolph sitting in the mens locker room. Yeah that's right. Mens locker room. I was hiding from my parents. See I was oaky calling them but face to face confrontation I wasn't looking forward to.

"I might if I get put in a match" Dolph said I whined lying on the bench

"Dolph get your girlfriend to stop complaining" Miz mumbled across the room

"Hey! my parents may not be in charge of raw but they are still higher on the ladder then you Mizanin" I hissed at him "Please don't" I said turning back to Dolph

"Come on" He held his hand to me, I shook my head "You can't stay here forever also Luke Harper is in the shower" that made me get out of the locker room fast. We headed towards catering. As we walked in everyone looked at us and then at the tv where they replying last night before mum and dad walked out. Aj walked up beside me and put her head on my shoulder.

"It's okay it will be fine" She said trying to comfort me

"Hey I have to go talk to John will you be okay?" Dolph asked I nodded and he kissed my head. The crowd was being quiet loud which was telling me I did the right thing.

"And team Authority would have won last night if it was for one person...Lux" The crowd cheered but my parents looks made me feel worse.

"I didn't want to put them out of a job I just wanted to do whats best for business' " I said making Aj laugh

"And because of Lux the authority is out of power, her loving parents are out of power, the people who brought her into not only the world but the wrestling world and then because of my father the owner and CEO of this company the only man to bring us back is John Cena" The crowd had a mixed reaction when John was mention. Mum sounded like she was going to cry.

"You love this don't you" Dad said comforting mum "Seeing us humble, humiliated you want to see my wife cry, Lux you want to see your mother cry?" The crowd started the Yes chant. "Be careful what you wish for, no one else around here can handle the power, who can do what's best for business"

"You know I was just getting used to that saying?" Aj smirked

"What is it going to be John Cena? Is it gonna be Dolph Ziggler? Maybe Lux?" I think that was the loudest cheer I had gotten "Lets address the elephant in the room with Lux, Lux I don't know why you decided to turn your back on your family for what? Some guy who is probably only with you for your family? To get his career ahead? A guy who will drop you once he feels he is high enough in the WWE? While you put the authority out of power what you really did was insure the demise of the WWE because without us in power I give this place 2, 3 weeks at best? Because without the authority there is no John Cena! There is no Dolph Ziggler! There is no Ryback! There is no Lux and there is no you!"

"Don't believe what they say about Dolph" Aj said. And I don't. But there is always that thought in the back of my mind. It always has been there when I begin to get feelings towards anyone, ever since my first crush. When I first started on the indies my parents made the rule of not dating wrestlers. At first I thought that wasn't fair but after a couple of months I agreed. The rule was drilled into not only my mind but the mind of any superstar that came near me when I got to WWE. 'remember she's a levesque not allowed' heard that a lot when I started.

I was brought out of thoughts when Daniel Bryan came not. Me and Aj began to laugh and cheer. We hadn't seen Bryan in ages and the crowd loved him as well.

"Okay he has made this a little better" I smiled clapping my hands as my parents left the ring only for Bryan to follow them chanting yes. The mood backstage lighten a bit. Bryan was in charge for the night and he brought the rest of team authority out. He made Corporate Kane, Concession Kane, Rusev either had to put his US title on the line against every other WWE superstar in a battle royal or say the pledge of allegiance with a US flag behind him, Luke Harper was put in a match against Dean Ambrose, Mark Henry was put in a match against Ryback. Lastly Seth was put into a 3 on 2 handicap match. The WWE got to choose between Mark Henry and Luke Harper, Mark Henry and Kane and the last was J and J security. I was all for that match except that the 2 in the 3 on 2 was John and Dolph. I didn't care about John but Dolph was not 100% from last night.

"Come with me to the garage I think I left my phone in my rental?" I nodded at Aj and we headed off. We were mucking around pushing each other, trying trip each other. Aj jumped on my back. "Run peasant!" She laughed. I continued walking with her on my back that was until we saw mum, dad and grandpa standing near a limo.

"I'm gonna go look for my phone" Aj said jumping off my back and walking off. I took a deep breath as I walked up towards them.

"So sorry we let you down Dad" Mum sighed

"Look I'm not angry with the two of you, I'm just disappointed, the two of you have disappointed me you failed me, I don't like that feeling somehow someway your going to fix this" Grandpa said. They fell silent as I walked up to them. Mum didn't even look at me she just got in the car.

"Dad-" He just looked at me before heading around to the other side of the car and getting in

"Grandpa I just want to say that-" he rubbed my arm before getting in the limo. I watched as it drove away.

"Got it!" Aj smiled "You okay?" I shrugged and we headed back. Dolph found us, apparently that little family reunion was broadcasted on air. When I saw Dolph I started tearing up, everything my dad said earlier was coming back into my mind.

"Please be careful tonight" I whispered into his chest.

Just before the main event I decided to head onto commentary. I headed out with Dolph. When his music hit the cheer was loud, when they saw as both together it was even louder.

"Hey king" I smiled and slapped his hand "Cole" I nodded "Hello JBL" I smirked at him. I was pretty happy that Seth partners did turn out to be J and J. I waved at Bryan as he headed backstage.

"So how has everyone been tonight? JBL?" He glared at me and didn't reply making King laugh. I laughed at how bad J &amp; J were. I was quiet when Dolph got tagged in but the universe wasn't. They started chanting loud for me making me smile.

"Lux why would you choose team cena over team authority, your family?!" JBL asked

"Well John if J &amp; J didn't attack Dolph I wouldn't have gotten involved which means i wouldn't have gone backstage also if my father didn't attack the ref Dolph still would have won so I wouldn't have had to become a ref" I pointed out. In the ring Dolph and John pinned both Jamie and Joey. Seth was retreating up the ramp when Bryan ran down the ramp putting him in the ring. With a super kick from Dolph and an AA from John and Seth as out. I smiled and rolled into the ring to celebrate with the 3 boys.

"You Okay?" I asked Dolph

"Isn't my job to be the protective one?" He smiled putting his arm around me I shrugged him off and hugged Bryan.

"Welcome back B" I smiled and we continued to celebrate, the annoying noise went off with the flickering off the lights.

"Really?" John groaned

"And I quote forgive me but this party is over next Monday, Cyber Monday order and discipline return to the WWE" Cole said. Noise and the lights flickering continued until raw went off the air.

"How didn't I notice the laptop sitting there?" I asked

**Happy New Year Everyone! Hope you all had a good time, I did out in country Australia on a pick up with alcohol, friends, family, fireworks so much fun and I have the mosquito bites to prove it! I hope you all had a good 2014 bring on 2k15!**


	9. Chapter 9: That's Your Fault

**Lux's POV**

"Well lets continue this celebration" Nikki smiled as we got backstage "There's a club at the hotel who's in?" Everyone mumbled in agreement before heading back to the locker rooms to get ready.

"So thanksgiving?" Aj asked the locker room

"We're going home" Brie said

"Jimmy, Jey and I are heading to Pensacola to visit family" Naomi said

"I think most are heading home, Dolph is" I said "You?"

"I'm on the road but Phil is coming out to see me" AJ smiled

"Still can't believe you got him to marry you" I smirked

"Well Missy what are you doing?" Nikki asked looking at herself in the mirror

"I think I will be staying on the road" I replied putting on red lipstick

"Well so am I" Paige said walking up behind me and hugging me "We can be lonely together"

We finished getting ready and headed to the club. Walking in there was a number of other superstars there. Dolph handed me a beer and wrapped his arm around me.

"Dance?" I asked over the music

"I don't dance" Dolph replied back. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Aj's arm and made her dance with me which she did not like and was giving Dolph death stares.

A number of hours later and a number drinks later I was a little buzzed to say the least. It was beginning to get pretty late (or early in the morning) when Dolph made me head up to the room.

"I was having fuuuun" I slurred walking into a wall

"I can tell" he smirked helping me into the room.

The Next Day

"I'm sure you could come with me mum wouldn't care" Dolph said handing me another bottle of water while packing his suitcase.

"We've been dating for like a couple of weeks, its not time to meet the family yet also flying in my state its probably not good" I said rubbing my head. Hungover is not a good look on me.

"Why not? I've met your parents and grandparents" Dolph pointed out

"That's your fault for getting into the business" I replied lying down "Besides take out Chinese food with a dance moms marathon perfect way to spend thanksgiving" Dolph raised an eyebrow at me "Plus I'll have Paige and I might get to see Punk again when he comes to see Aj which is always fun"

"Call me if your bored Little Duck and I'll be right back out here" Dolph said as we walked down to the lobby where a taxi was waiting for him

"I'll be fine" I laughed and headed pushed him towards the car "Again only dating for a few weeks"

"Yet when there was a chance of me leaving you got very emotional" Dolph smirked

"Yeah, yeah shut up" I leaned up and kissed him "See you Monday" I smiled as he headed off. I turned around and saw Paige and Aj saying goodbye to some of the other divas heading off home.

"So ladies what are we gonna do until her crappy hubby comes out?" I said wrapping my arms around their shoulders

"Hey you know when he comes out you will have a field day with him" Aj said rolling her eyes at me.

**It is shit and short l I ****know and I am going to update again soon in a couple of days and then again on Friday. I am sorry its short and so will probably be the next one but! since raw I have ideas! also If anyone has any idea when my baby dolph will be coming back that would be great. **

**SO who are you picking to win the rumble?**

**Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10: Thanksgiving

**Lux's POV**

Thanksgiving came and went. I spent the day with Paige and we literally sat in bed in eating pizza and ice cream while binge watching Dance Moms, Family Guy and The Simpsons. I got my grandma to Skype me so I could talk to my little sisters but other then that I didn't talk to my family. I spent a bit of time with Punk who liked to make fun of my parents and family.

"So you gonna main event Wrestlemania 33? You know leave, go to UFC for a couple of years and then main event Wrestlemania isn't that how it goes?" I smirked at Punk

"Look I know you want me back I mean look for crap it is without me" Punk smirked back "But little one you must spread your wings and attempt to fly on my own and if you want I can get you into UFC"

"Yeah that would go down well with my parents" I rolled my eyes

"Stick it to your parents"

"If I wanted to stick it to my parents I would go to TNA imagine that I would be disowned" I laughed

"Do it win win for me" I raised an eyebrow at him "You get disowned, your parents will be pissed" He laughed as Aj slapped his arm

"Phil" She hissed "So will you go home for Christmas?" she asked me

"I think I will I wanna see my sisters and grandma" I replied

"Your parents?" Paige asked

"Who would want to see them" Punk mumbled getting another slap from Aj

"When are you leaving?" I rolled my eyes "And as for my parents I have no idea what is going to happen next time I see him"

"Why not go to Dolph's for Christmas" Paige said

"God we've only been dating a few weeks!" I cried

"Really? Hm seems likes its been longer then that" Aj said "Cyber Monday who's going to be in charge?"

"I don't know I just know I can't fucking put up with Michael Cole's And I Quote" I groaned "Like seriously this is has to be one of the most stupidest things WWE has ever done"

"Even as stupid as Tensai in lingerie dancing?" Punk asked

"Yeah probably as stupid as that" I groan remembering that day. I wasn't paying attention to raw and seeing that backstage was horrible. "Would you ever go back to the indies?" I asked Punk

"Probably not they'd all just want all the gossip about how to get in" Punk rolled his eyes "They'd have a better chance getting into TNA then this dump"

"Okay may not be on the best side with the fam but shut up family business here" I hissed as my phone vibrated "ugh another text from Nikki"

"Why you angry at Nikki?" Aj asked

"I'm not its just another photo of her and John I mean I love her John can go suck one"

"Not a fan of Super Cena!? I am shocked!" Punk smirked

"That's it go!" Aj pushed him out of the room "I love him but my god he is an annoying little shit at times" she laughed

"At times? Please" I rolled my eyes

"I've missed out on some entertainment" Paige laughed

**Again really shit BUT I promise they will get better and I am also going to update on friday xx please review actually don't because its just horrible **


	11. Chapter 11: Grandpa To You

**Lux's POV**

Backstage was all hugs and smiles with everyone catching up with everything that happened over the week. Yes, its only been a week, most of us aren't apart for more then 2 days. Thankfully Punk left yesterday although he probably would have been let in the building but anyway. Nikki was currently filling me in on how great it was spending the week at home with John while watching raw.

"Oh and every night we would-"

"NOPE I don't need the details please" I shuddered

"Are you sure?" Nikki asked

"Yep hey look its Dolph" I pointed down the hall trying to change the subject "Hey it actually is Dolph" I smiled and jumped up. I ran down the hallway and jumped on him.

"Heeeeeyyyyyyy" I smirked

"How you been?" He asked

"Well-I-Spent-It-With-Paige" I said between kisses making me laugh

"Stop with the PDA please" Nikki said

"Coming from you, 2 weeks ago you and John were basically doing it up the wall" I pointed out

"You shouldn't have been in our hallway" Nikki said

"I think I should go help" Dolph said as Big Show took our Rowan and ran away

"I feel like he just really wanted to get away" Nikki said

"Yeah from you and your sex talk" I pushed her and walked away

"I didn't even tell you the best part!" Nikki ran after me. When she caught up to me we walked past the rosebuds.

"I like them!" I smiled "Can I be one?" They all started dancing "I just don't think I can dance like that" I sighed. We continued walking and met up with Naomi who was watching Jimmy and Jey beat Gold and Stardust. Who were now number one contenders.

"They are doing amazing" I smiled as Naomi smiled so wide. All 3 of us watched the Uso's celebrate.

"Congratulations I'm looking forward to competing against the Uso's" Miz said walking up with Mizdow behind him "I'm also looking forward to seeing you in action I voted for you to be Aj's partner on the app" He smiled then looked at me "No offence"

"Didn't want your vote anyway" I mumbled

"I saw your music video for dance all night, impressive twerking. I don't normally do this but talent shouldn't be wasted I know this hollywood producer that would be really interested in working with you, you should give him a call" Miz said handing Naomi a card before walking off. Mizdow then handed her a fake card and followed.

"Anyone else get the creepy vibe?" I ask

"Um Lux" Nikki pointed to the tv where a limo was pulling up. I watched intensely wondering who it was. Out got grandpa.

"Should I talk to him is the question" I mumbled walking off to think. I headed to the divas locker room to change into my gear. I don't know if I have a match as people were voting on the app.

A little while later I headed to the gorilla position meeting up with Natayla and Naomi who was also up for the vote. Nikki and and Brie headed out to the ring first. Aj then headed out, skipped around the to the commentary table where King announced the winer.

I got 48% winning the vote. I smirked and ran out as my music hit. I was going to start but the bell's attacked me and Aj before Nikki started working on me. The bella's were dominating but I kicked out of a number of pins. CM Punk chants started and then the Dolph Ziggler chants started. I managed to get to Aj and tagged her in and she was going amazing. She went for the pin but Brie stopped it so I gave Brie a Zig Zag which made the crowd happy. Nikki threw me out and Aj got the black widow on Nikki who tapped out. As me and Aj celebrated Seth Rollins walked out and got in the ring getting in my face. Aj stood by my side which surprised me considering her character. Dolph's music hit making Seth turn around and Dolph walked out onto the stage. I smirked at Aj and hit Seth with a Zig Zag. Dolph laughed as I got out the ring and walked backstage. Dolph's match was next. He was teaming up with Cena and Ryback to fight Seth, Luke Harper and Kane.

"Nice Zig Zag" I heard once backstage I looked up and saw grandpa standing there.

"Thanks Mr McMahon" I said not knowing how he would react

"That's grandpa to you" He said and then smiled opening his arms to hug me. I smiled and hugged him. My grandpa was one of my favourite people in the world. Being his first grandchild I had him wrapped around my finger and he loved to spoil me. "Your coming around for Christmas, screw your parents. Your sisters were constantly asking for you to come"

"I just thought it would be a bit awkward"

"It probably would have been" He nodded. I spent the rest of the main event talking to grandpa. Dolph, Ryback and John finished standing tall which is nice. Dolph walked up wiping his face with a towel. Both went quiet and looked at each other. Grandpa put his hand out and Dolph shook it,

"I'll see you later Lux" Grandpa said kissing my head and walking off

"Is that like his approval?" Dolph asked

"You know what? We will take it! We need someone in the family to like you" I poked him walking off

"its not my fault your parents are crazy" He called after me making me laugh.

**Isn't that nice little bit of family love. I hope you guys liked it. Tell me what you guys think! I even uploaded on the day I said I would! #Winning **


	12. Chapter 12: Dolph's Jelous

**Lux's POV**

"Lux get up" I groaned and looked up at Nikki

"How did you get in here?" I mumbled rolling over

"Dolph" she said simply

"She has banging for like 10 minuets" Dolph mumbled into his pillow "If she wasn't a woman or dating Cena I would have punched her in the face"

"Come on get up we're going shopping for our Slammy dresses" Nikki said

"We're not wearing dresses? Least I'm not I have to wrestle" I pointed out

"Shut up we are going shopping, get up" I laid on my stomach and tried to ignore her. It was going well until she sat on me straddling my back

"I'm not leaving until you get up" she pointed out

"Babe leave I want to sleep" Dolph groaned rolling over. Mumbling curse words at Nikki, I got up and got dressed.

"She was the hardest" Nikki said as we walked towards Brie

"I thought they were going to be hard" Brie said nodding her head in the direction of Paige and Aj.

"If I'm shopping with you, I need starbucks" I said

After getting coffee, we went to the nearest mall. Nikki and Brie were loving it, probably Nikki more then brie. I think she had John's credit card. That wouldn't surprise me. While Nikki and Brie tried on we continued to walk around the store.

"I'm surprised you guys got dragged along today" I smirked at them

"I was getting breakfast when they were so they dragged me into it" Paige said "And when we were gonna get you I saw Aj and made her come" Paige smirked at Aj who glared at her

"Aj won't you need to go to the kids section for clothes?" I laughed at her

"Hey least I can wear cool kids costumes on Halloween" Aj pointed out

"Oh Lux you should get these" Paige smirked throwing a pair of red lace panties at me "And of course the matching bra" She held up

"I think Dolph's colour is more pink" I pointed out talking about his t shirts.

"I think he will like you in anything" Aj pointed out

"Or nothing" Paige laughed making me blush

"Maybe I will" I shrugged and continued looking around while waiting.

"I think I'm most looking forward to Seth Green" Aj said "Chris is my favourite Family Guy character"

"Mines Stewie, okay I like his football head, I mean imagine if he was real that would hurt coming out of your vagina" Paige laughed

"I could barely get a normal size kid out of vagina" Aj said looking down "My god that football head would hurt" I was in a fit of giggles.

***Slammys***

The reason I liked the slammys? Everyone was there. Hall of famers, former wwe superstars and divas, NXT superstars and divas. Everyone. I had started in NXT so i liked seeing them. I was going to be going up against Charlotte later tonight. I was also up for the This Is Awesome moment of the year for when the authority went out of power.

Tonight everyone was in catering talking with everyone. Paige, Emma and I were catching up with everyone from NXT. Bayley screamed and hugged me when she saw me before hugging Paige and Emma. After saying at hello to almost everyone I headed over to Dolph, John and the Bellas.

"Princess!" I smiled. Only one person called me that I turned around and smirked

"Sami!" I ran up and hugged him. Him being Sami Zayn of course. "I didn't think you were here"

"Wouldn't miss seeing my princess for anything" Sami said

"Haven't you been watching I'm not the princess anymore" I poked him as a crew member walked up to me with two slammys.

"Um?" I asked

"One's for you one's for Dolph for Couple of the year" he said before walking off

"Did you know we were up for this?" I asked Dolph as Sami and I walked over to them

"I didn't but I'll take it" Dolph smirked taking a statue before wrapping his arm around me and staring at Sami.

"Guys this is Sami, Sami this is Nikki, Brie, John and Dolph" I said introducing everyone.

"Nice to chat but I have to get going" Sami said "See ya later Princess" Sami walked off down the hall

"How do you know him?" Dolph asked watching Sami walk away

"He was like my best friend when I was on NXT when ever I had a mixed tag match he was always my partner we work well together" I smiled. With a mhmm from Dolph, he and John headed to walk to Ryback and Rowan.

"That was weird" I frowned

"He's so jealous" Nikki said

"What?" I questioned

"Dolph, He's jealous" Brie siad

"Of Sami?" I asked

"No of that cheeseburger" Nikki rolled her eyes "Yes of Sami"

"Why? he has nothing to be jealous of" I questioned

"Dunno why he just is" Brie and Nikki smirked.

**YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY! **

**DOLPH IS BACK! and Ryback and Rowan **

**BUT DOLPH! *Screams internally* **

**-Review-**


	13. Chapter 13: Awesome Foursome?

Lux's** POV**

I sat in catering with Nikki and Brie as raw started with Jerry coming out before bringing out Seth Green.

"How long do you think Mizdow is going to be a stunt double for?" I asked as Paige sat down with us

"I reckon he will eliminate Miz in the royal rumble" Brie said as the first Slammy was introduced.

_The This Is Awesome Moment of the year_

Occupy Raw

Billion Dollar Jailbird

Goodbye Authority

The All-Time Greatest

"So do you get the slammy if its goodbye Authority or Dolph or John?" Nikki asked I just shrugged as Dolph came out for his match with Seth. "Least he can get his jealousy out now"

"Jealousy?" Paige raised an eye brow

"He was jealous of Sami for some reason" I shrugged. I had a good feeling about Dolph's match. Since Survivor Series the crowd was on his side and he was on a roll. This were going great until J &amp; J got involved before a curb stomp at Dolph was out. I sighed and rubbed my face "That's not going to make his mood any better"

"Ladies and Gentleman your votes have been counted and the winner of the this is awesome moment of the year is...Lux for getting rid of the Authority" Seth Green said

"Bye Ladies" I smirked and headed out as my music played. Seth was going crazy in the ring. He hated not having mum and dad here... more then me. Not that it was that bad.

"Hi Seth" I smirked "How you going? You look like a lost puppy. Well I would like to thank um my parents for loosing, I have to thank team cena for importantly Dolph Ziggler" That got a massive cheer "Yeah he's alright" I watched Seth as he, J &amp; J walked up the ramp towards me. Seth was yelling at me.

"Seth, Seth please this is my time I won a Slammy come on" I waved him off. I got a little nervous until I noticed Dolph. He ran up behind Jamie Noble and threw him into Joey before hitting Seth with a Zig Zag.

"You okay?" Dolph asked wrapping his arm around me

"Of course I am he got no where near me" I smiled and we headed backstage. I had to headed over and do an interview for the app about my slammy. This is pretty cool. I mean not every person can say they won an award for helping put their parents out of work.

I quickly put the slammy in the divas locker room before getting ready for my match. I haven't been able to fight anyone from NXT other then Emma and Paige since my days in NXT. I believe that so many people from NXT deserved to be on the main roster people like Charlotte, Sami, Bayley or Adrien Neville.

I like Charlotte. I just don't like that she remixed her dad's music or that she woo's. It seems to me that she is trying to use her dad to get further ahead. But sometimes thats what you have to do get your name out there.

Charlotte went out first. They showed a list clip about her. I don't know whether they are going to bring her up to raw or are they just trying to get more people to watch R Evolution. The match started with Charlotte wooing in my face, I rolled my eyes and hit her in the face with my elbow knocking her to the ground. That shut her up. Charlotte fought hard. Probably harder then some on the divas on the roster. Cough Summer Rae Cough. With swift kicks to my stomach on while i was on the bottom rope. As the ref made her move off I was able to get back to my feet. I started on my own kicks and was wearing her down until she was able to grab my leg.

Charlotte pulled me to the ground and got me in the figure 4. Well if she was going to use Daddy's moves, I will too. I managed to get to the ropes and stood. Countering a elbow, I kicked Charlotte so she was doubled over before hitting her with a pedigree to win the match.

"Well done Princess nice pedigree" Sami smiled as Bayley hugged me

"I've missed you Lux!" Bayley cheered I patted her headed and hugged Sami. I looked over Sami's shoulder to see Dolph leaning against the wall with the same annoyed look on his face as earlier.

"I'll see you guys later" I smiled

"Don't be a stranger come back to NXT sometime" Sami called after me

"Why would she got back to NXT when she's on raw idiot" Dolph muttered under his breath

"Really?" I raised an eye brow at him crossing my arms

"What?"

"Your jealous"

"Pft jealous? Of Sami?" Dolph rolled his eyes putting an arm around my shoulder. I just laughed at him.

"Are you doing anything else tonight?" He asked me

"I'm nominated for diva of the year and I'm going to go out with Aj for her match but thats it" I said "What about you? what do you have to do?"

"Well if Team Cena Vs Team Authority wins match of the year I'll get that and I might get involved in John's match, only if he needs it" Dolph said

"Shouldn't I get that?" I smirked at him

"Hey hey hey you got your slammy for that match" He nudged me. I sat down in catering only to be told I had to go to the interview area. When I got there Paige, Aj and the bella's were there already. When raw came back to air Jerry hand the vote result. We were shown on the screen while waiting.

"Diva of the year is... AJ Lee" Aj skipped off and then out of no where Titus came into shot. I just turned and looked at him.

"You diva of the year to me" Dolph said

"Are you stalking me? Your like everywhere" I laughed "And good I should be"

"I'm just making sure no one comes near you" He said looking around

"Because your jealous of Sami?" I smirked. He didn't reply. As the nominees for Match of the year played.

"I'll see you later" I pushed him away as Aj's music started and I walked behind her as she skipped. We stood in the ring together. I tried to touch her slammy. She just slapped her hand away. I pouted before looking towards the commentary table and waved to King.

"And the 2014 winner for match of the year... Team Cena vs Team Authority" Ricky Steamboat said. I smiled as Dolph came and shook Ricky's hand before raising it in the air.

"Ricky Steamboat by the way, um guys that moment at survivor series is not just one of the coolest things that has happened in my life I feel like we are gonna build on that. The only reason I was in that match was because you guys have stuck behind me all these years. I guess I gotta give a bit of credit to Lux" he looked straight at me "Thanks babe" he winked making me and AJ laugh "People's jobs were on the line and I did what any WWE superstar would have done and thats entertain you guys I accept this on behalf of team cena but just know his belongs to each and everyone one of you Thank you" Dolph smiled as the crowd cheered and he headed backstage. I held onto Aj's award while she fought Aj.

Oh Summer. You never bad mouth Aj while she is standing in front of you. She will attack. Summer was really winning most of the match but once she got the black widow on her it was over. Summer tapped out. Aj jumped out of ring and put her hands out for her award. I slowly handed to her but didn't let it go.

"Sorry" I mumbled as she ripped it from my hands. I got back to catering and sat down. I feel like I had barely sat down all night something that doesn't usually happen. Normally I sit down for like everything.

"So he still jealous?" Nikki asked sitting next to me

"I'm not jealous" Dolph hissed

"Sure your not" Nikki giggled "Also I think Bayley is looking for you she's in the divas locker room" I groaned but got up and headed there. I found her standing outside the locker room with Sami.

"Found her!" Hayley cheered "Look! Sami got a Slammy!"

"What for?!" I smiled

"NXT superstar of the year" Sami smiled

"Let me get mine We need a phot" I slipped into the locker room grabbed one of my slammys and went back to them and let Bayley take the photo.

"Put that one twitter so I get it" I smiled at Sami "Its so good to have you back I miss the three amigos"

"Are we not a part of that?" Emma asked walking up with Paige

"Awesome foursome?" Bayley smiled

"There's five of us Bay" I rolled my eyes "I'll see you guys later" I put my slammy back and headed back to catering

"What did she want?" Dolph asked

"Sami won a slammy" Again Dolph pulled the face and pulled me onto his lap making Nikki and I laugh. John's match with Big Show had started. I was glad that Roman had won superstar of the year just before the match. I thought John was going to win it. Thank god he didn't. Maybe if they spread around John's opportunities maybe the crowd wouldn't hate him as much and more NXT superstars would be able to come up and make a name for themselves. I mean if you bring up one superstar later on you can bring another that has feuded with said superstars and boom you have a good story. Maybe I should have gone into the business side of things instead.

Towards the end of the match John was gonna win when Seth and J &amp; J showed up.

"Can they be any more predictable?" I rolled my eyes. Seriously get some new tricks. Dolph moved me off his lap and headed off.

"This isn't going to end well there's 4 of them and only Dolph and John" Nikki sighed. As Seth was going to jump off a ladder onto John Dolph ran out. He held his own for a bit till Show got back into the ring and they were taken out.

"He could have come out earlier" I pointed out as Rowan came out. He didn't even get in the ring to Big Show as Luke Harper ran out and attacked Rowan. Finally Ryback came out and took out Big Show before getting into the ring and clotheslining Harper. Dolph need up getting put face first through a table. In the end Seth Rollins and team authority were left standing tall over Dolph. Fucking hell.

**Hope you liked it. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourites and followed I love you. **

**Also I'm starting school again on monday so chapters may be later, earlier or I may skip a week while I get back into school.**

**\- Review xx**


	14. Chapter 14: Perfect Girlfriend

**Lux's POV**

I used my butt to push the door to my bedroom open. Carefully holding the tray I stood on the bed over a sleeping Dolph. With a tiny jump, Dolph groaned as he rolled over and looked up at me.

"What are you doing?" He asked sleep still evident in his voice

"Being the perfect girlfriend" I smirked moving and sitting next to him "Pancakes, eggs, bacon and toast" He smiled groaning as he sat up and I gave him the tray.

"Didn't you tell me once that you can't cook? That you burn water?" Dolph asked taking a bite of the pancakes

"That is all true but there is this beautiful thing called room service" I grinned. Dolph moved the tray off the bed and pulled me into him running his hands up and down my legs.

"Want to be the even more perfect?" He smirked at me before kissing me

"The trainer said to rest, no physical activity" I mumble between kisses

"Hand stuff?" I pushed him away

"Little Duck" He groaned as I got off the bed

"Shut up and eat your breakfast" I rolled my eyes and headed out when there was a knock at the door.

"I hate him!" Nikki yelled walking in before I had even opened the door

"Yeah sure come in" I said sarcastically

"Just be glad I didn't bring the total divas film crew" Nikki said

"Babe I can walk so we can defiantly do hand stuff" Dolph said limping out

"Nikki's here" I pointed out

"Meh" He shrugged

"Thank god you didn't bring the cameras" I shook my head.

I spent the next hour listening to Nikki complain about some fight she was having with John. Literally wasn't listening. It was a stupid fight about absolutely nothing so I just smile and nod. That was something I did quite often because she fights with John so often.

***A week Later***

"I'm going to go see Chris" I said as we walked into the arena. I walked around looking for the office. I kind of got lost. I finally found the room.

"Hey little one" Chris smiled and hugged me. We spent about half an hour catching up.

"Well I better go get ready for raw, Dolph's probably wondering where I am"

"mmmmm Dolph" Chris mumbled

"Don't tell me you don't like him too" I rolled my eyes

"No he's alright just made me loose my job" Chris pointed out

"Oh yeah…" Well this just got awkward

"Kidding I don't care I came back" Chris laughed

"Not funny you made feel bad!" I pushed him "Bitch"

**Hope you liked it. Sorry its late just started school again so I have been extremely tried and right now fanfic website isn't working on my laptop. -.- **


	15. Chapter 15: TLC

**Lux's POV**

Raw went off pretty well. Dolph won his match. I won my match Chris did a good job of hosting, until Brock Lesnar came back and basically broke him in half. I was getting nervous for TLC on Sunday. Sadly I don't have a match but Dolph had his rematch for the IC title in a ladder match against Luke Harper. That man was already a lunatic and then let him at someone with weapons and it probably won't end well.

I really was an over protective girl friend when it came to him being in the ring. I was like that with dad when he was in the ring. When I was little I had to convince mum to let me stay up and watch dad so I would know if he was hurt. Especially when I was backstage. Mum would always try to get me to sleep in a locker room but I never would not until raw was finished. Talk about your daddy issues.

But Dolph, He is an over protective boyfriend. Whether it was over getting in the ring or if my dress was too short. "I like your short dresses, but i don't want other guys liking your short dress" he would say when we went out. I would managed to get the tick of approval by putting on a jacket. Don't ask me how that work but it does.

Seth was still being annoying as fuck. He was constantly coming up to me backstage and telling me that I should work on getting my parents back into power. I would just roll my eyes and tell him to piss off.

"So we're going to be in Cleveland on the weekend perfect time to see your family" I said to Dolph while trying to find something on tv to watch

"All my family live in Hollywood now thats why I live there only person here is my dad and we don't need to see him" Dolph mumbled

"But he's your dad"

"Look you might be close to your dad but my dad is a dick and doesn't deserve a family, he's the reason we left Cleveland" Dolph said running his fingers over my leg

"Dolph-"

"Lux drop it!" Dolph raised his voice making me jump. I sighed, keeping quiet and handing Dolph the remote.

***Sunday***

"So when you win the title I think we should go after the tag team titles" I said as we pulled up to the arena.

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow at me getting out of the car

"Yeah we can be like Miz and Mizdow, but obviously I'm the miz in this relationship" I pointed out

"You realise Mizdow gets more cheers right?" Dolph grinned grabbing the bags

"But the miz is the face, the money maker, the film star he won a slammy!" I pointed out

"Actually Mizdow won that slammy"

"...well...this is awkward" Dolph laughed and kissed my head handing me my bag.

Dolph's match was first. He walked me to catering before his match.

"You guys need to make her stay here" Dolph said to the divas holding my hand leading me to a seat.

"I don't need babysitters" I groaned

"Yes you do" Dolph said kissing my lips "Stay" he quickly said running off

"Not a dog!" I called after him

"But you are a bitch" Nikki smirked at me. Dolph headed out first and then Harper. The crowd was hyped for Dolph. I was kind of happy it was a ladder match because he was been in quite a few. The first time Dolph was thrown into a ladder I closed my eyes.

"For god sakes" I covered my eyes with my hands as Harper went for the title after throwing Dolph into the time keepers area.

"All good" Niomi said. But it wasn't really. Harper had the upper head and just kept countering all Dolph's moves. At least the crowd was behind him.

Dolph kept fighting. He always fought which was one thing I loved about him. The other divas tried to talk to me about the match but I was focused on the match. Dolph stood outside the ring holding a ladder up when Luke Harper dove through the ropes hitting Dolph but he fell with his left shoulder landing in between the ladder. Dolph thought it was his chance getting in the ring and going for the title. He got his hand on the title before Harper got back in the ring pushing the ladder over.

"Harper has to win this he's been winning like the whole match" I glared at Eva Marie. Shut up bitch you know nothing. I knew Dolph was gonna be hurt. The cameras did a close up of the marks showing up on his body. I found myself looking away a lot.

"Babe he's bleeding" Brie said. If Harper was going to win I wanted I'm to just do it and stop inflicting pain on Dolph but I knew Dolph wouldn't give up. Harper was about to power bomb Dolph onto a ladder but he counted and Luke went head first into it.

"Come on Dolph!" I cheered for the first time in the whole match. Dolph set up the ladder. He was gonna do it! Come on! He was so close but Harper grabbed his foot. Somehow Dolph Managed to DDT Harper but it took probably more out of Dolph then it did Harper. I bit down on my lip. Harper had blood on him but I couldn't tell if it was from him or Dolph. Harper was on the apron as Dolph ran at him with a ladder. Luke ladder on a ladder he has set up earlier like a bridge between the ing and the announcers table. I thought then he would get it but once again Harper pushed him off the ladder.

"Get a new move!" I yelled at the screen

"Why? Its working" Eva said. God I wanted to punch her. Harper set up a ladder. Dolph grabbed another and went to the turn buckle and used his ladder to bridge himself over to the one Harper had set up. I tried not to get my hopes up but every time he got close my heart rate would pick up. Harper hit him in the kidney and set a ladder up next to Dolph. Harper tried to climb the second ladder but Dolph kicked him to the ground.

"He's gonna do it!" I smiled Harper laid on the ground not moving. Do it Dolph! Up a few more steps Dolph sat on top of the ladder and grabbed the title. I squealed with joy and jumped up as Dolph's music played and the crowd cheered.

He did it! 4 time Intercontinental Champion Dolph Ziggler.

**Yay New Chapter! Sorry I missed last week lots going on but I'm writing my next chapter right now and that will hopefully be up in the next couple of days! please review!**


	16. Chapter 16: Injured

**Lux's POV**

When Dolph got backstage with help by two refs he was met by the rest of team cena. They all congratulated him and patted him on the back.

"Where's Lux?" Dolph asked. Ryback moved out of the way so he could see me

"Well done champ" I smiled. Dolph dropped the title, picked me up and span he around I leaned down and kissed him.

"As much as I love this you need to go get looked at" I said putting my feet back on the ground

"I'll be fine I just-"

"No Go! Do not fight me on this" I pushed him "I'll get your title now go" I grabbed the title and headed to the trainers after him.

"Are you done?" Dolph asked

"I'm gonna headed out with Aj I think then we can head out"

"When's her match?" Dolph asked

"After John and Seth's match"

I sat with Dolph in the trainers and watched the tag team title match and John and Seth's tables match. Aj came to the trainers to get me for her match. I loved being able to go out there even if I wasn't going to be actually in the match. It was nice to be in Aj's corner because it showed people that I wasn't just Dolph's girlfriend.

I think AJ is gonna get the title back. Nikki started showing off at the start of the match making me roll my eyes. AJ through Nikki out of the ring. When AJ got out of the ring Brie went at her. Doing my job I attacked Brie. Nikki was taking it too Aj, stretching her around the turn buckle.

"Come on AJ" I yelled as she kicked out of a pin. AJ started getting momentum almost getting the black widow and rolling Nikki into a pun but she kicked out. I kept looking over at Brie in case she pulled anything. I had to give it to Nikki she was on her game tonight. Aj went for the pin near me. I thought she had it. That was until Brie ran behind me taking out my left knee and putting Nikki's foot on the rope.

As the ref was kicking Brie out and I was on the ground holding my knee in pain Nikki sprayed something in AJ's eyes which helped her get the victory. I slowly made my way into the ring as the doctor looked over AJ. They helped us backstage and I had to get my knee looked over. AJ had to get her eyes flushed out and Dr Samson taped my knee up and told me to ice it.

"It's gonna bruise badly I could tell by the way you fell" He said "But you should be okay just be careful alright" I nodded and headed to the divas locker room. The rest of TLC was pretty shit in my opinion. Bray Wyatt defeated Dean Ambrose in a TLC match, Rusev defeated Jack Swagger, Ryback defeated Kane in a Steel Chair match, Big Show defeated Eric Rowan in a stairs match which to me was just a stupid stipulation and John defeated Seth in a tables match which had to be restarted because they both went through the table at the same time.

Lets just say not the best pay per view.


	17. Chapter 17: Out Until Rumble

**Lux's POV**

I groaned rolling over. It was currently 1am and my knee was killing me. The meds I am taking haven't helped. At all. I got up and limped into the living room. Flicking through the tv not much was on. Re-runs of the big bang theory and the simpsons. A number of infomercials were on. The shamwow? Thats still being made? The last time I remembered looking at the clock it was just on 5:30. I woke up when I felt myself being lifted up.

"There's no way you are going to raw" Dolph mumbled into my hair "how's your knee?"

"I feel like cutting my leg off" I hissed as he slowly laid me down

"Sorry" He sighed "I can get dr samson to come up and look at it again?"

"Its been less the 24 hours just give it some time" I mumbled wrapping the blankets around me

"I'm gonna go to the gym and then head to raw" Dolph said leaning down to kiss me "I'll text you try to rest"

I spent most of the day sleeping or on twitter bantering back at fans which is always fun. When I woke up raw was already on air. As I turned it on I saw Natalya standing tall holding the divas championship. I had a number of missed texts. 5 from Aj, 3 from Dolph and 3 from Paige. I got up to make some noodles while a tag team match was going on. I wasn't good at making food and limping around the kitchen made it that much harder, and longer.

As I sat back down Luke Harper was in some creepy boiler room. Looks like he did pick up a few things from Bray. That was how to be creepy.

"...I'm going to take the intercontinental title" Luke whispered. Um what? I grabbed my phone and began texting Dolph. No reply. Maybe because he was now in the ring. I then texted Nikki and Brie. Again no response. I sent Aj about 4 messages in 5 seconds. I didn't bother waiting for a reply before calling her.

"I was just about to reply" Aj said into her phone

"Does no one have their phones on them now days?" I asked "What is going on with Dolph?" I winced as Harper attacked Dolph before Lillian had even finished introducing them.

"Harper is having his rematch" Aj said "Looks like its not going to go to well"

"For once JBL is right he should say that he can't continue" I covered my eyes

"How are you?" Aj asked

"Sore, really sore I don't think the meds are working" I mumbled. Harper was dominating but you know that tends to bloody happen when you attack someone before the match starts.

"How is he still going?" Aj asked as Dolph kicked out of a pin after going face first into the announcers table. The match continued for a while but with 2 super kicks and a zig zag he managed to win.

"Holy shit" I groaned "You tell him to text me" I groaned to Aj before hanging up. Slapping an ice pack onto my knee I waited for Dolph.

**_I'll be home soon going to the trainers and come home xx_**

_You don't have to come back just call me _

**_Its cool I have nothing left to do _**

I laid down on the couch and continued watching raw. About 20 minuets later I heard the door open.

"Hey babe I brought someone" Dolph said

"Hey Lux" Dr Samson said

"Shouldn't you be at raw?" I asked sitting up

"Its okay the other trainers will be able handle it besides Dolph told me your still hurting?" Samson asked sitting on the coffee table in front of me.

"I'm good" I told him

"If your father is anything to go by good means its bad"

"She can barely put weight on it and the meds aren't working" Dolph called from the bedroom

"Little fucker" I mutter under my breath

"Got a laptop I can borrow?" He asked "I'm guessing you have the network can you get it up when your knee was hit" I pulled out the laptop while Dr Samson pushed and poked at my knee.

"Here" I handed him the laptop. He watched the video a number of times with a frown on his face.

"So what's up doc?" Dolph asked leaning over the couch

"It looks like when your knee was hit, it rotated so it slightly dislocated only slightly not even half, so when you landed you didn't really feel it but you are now. It seems as though you've stretched or pulled your medial ligaments" Dr Samson said "You'll need to wear a leg brace and use crutches for a couple of weeks" i rolled my head back as he said this

"How long am I out for?" I bit my lip

"About 4 - 5 weeks"

"So the Royal Rumble?" Dolph muttered

"I'm sorry you won't be able to compete at the rumble but after that you should be fine" Samson said "I'll go get the brace and crutches"

I groaned and threw a pillow after the doctor left. This is so shit. I was planning to fighting in a tag match with AJ at the rumble.

***Wednesday* **

I spent all yesterday trying to get used to the crutches and brace. The brace was bright blue and started about half way up my thigh and stopped halfway through my shin. It's big and bulking. I can't wear jeans or any long pants because they don't fit over the brace. I can only really wear leggings because they fit under the brace. But it was still uncomfortable .

"See you next Monday" I kissed Dolph's cheek and waved to everyone else. Everyone was at the airport heading all over the country to go home for Christmas. Had to get injured just before then didn't I. I refused to use a wheelchair and now my arms were sore.

It was about a 3 hour flight back home to Stamford. Coming home was always hard. Thankfully I don't live a home anymore. I have an apartment - but it was the apartment me and my ex Caleb brought together which was a reason why I rarely went home, but when I did I went to my parents. I basically just used my apartment as a storage room.

Let's get ready for an awkward family christmas.


	18. Chapter 18: Christmas With The McMahon's

**Lux's POV**

I sat out the front of my family home. I was nervous about going in. Would my parents be happy to see me? I hope so. I sucked in a breath and got out of my car. I slowly made my way up the driveway. Why did we have to live on a hill?

I rang the doorbell and opened the door.

"LUX!" I heard three little voices yell and run up the hall. I threw my crutches on the ground as I saw them get closer. Murphy got to me first and jumped into my arms. Vaughn was next, she might be the youngest but she will fight to stay up with her sisters. She hugged my leg making me loose my balance a bit. For a 6 and 4 year old they have some tight grips. Aurora slowed down before getting to me.

"I didn't want to hurt your leg" she said hugging me after I put Murphy down. Aurora was the sensible one. She helped me pick up my crutches and we headed down to the lounge room. My grandparents and Uncle Shane and his family were there already

"Merry Christmas sweetie" Mum smiled and hugged me. Hugging people was awkward with the crutches.

"Merry Christmas baby girl" Dad kissed my head and helped me sit on the couch next to grandpa.

"Dad can you go get my presents out of my car?" I asked

"Just because your hurt doesn't mean I'm going to wait on you" He said grabbing my keys and heading out.

"How long are you out for?" Shane asked leaning on a chair

"Till the rumble" I mumbled taking off the brace. A black bruise has started to for on the inside of my knee.

"And a few weeks after that" Mum said making me groan. I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out and smiled when I saw it was Dolph.

"Who she so happy to talk to?" Shane asks as I hopped outside

"Its Ziggler" Dad mumbles

"Hey" I smile leaning on the wall

"Hey little duck" he yawns

"Are you just waking up?" I laugh

"Hey there is a time difference between Connecticut and California" He mumbled

"Its only 3 hours. Its just after noon here which means its like 9 o'clock"

"...ya know what I can leave right now" Dolph said making me laugh. I ended up talking to him for about 30 minuets until grandma made me come inside for lunch. I sat next to Grandpa and we spent it throwing pea's at each other.

"Seriously your like 5 year olds" Grandma said

"Always said I was like Murphy" I smirked at them

"So this isn't as awkward as I thought it was going to be" Shane said "Yanno the fact that your boyfriend kind of put your parents out of work" Shane smirked at me.

I threw a handful of peas at him.

"Lux-Ana" Dad warned me making my sisters and cousins laugh

"He started it" I mumbled pushing my food around my plate.

After lunch we exchanged presents. I got my cousins some video games and a few lego toy things. I got grandma a few scarfs and jackets, I got grandpa a few dads and books on wrestling, I got Vaughen a few things from Frozen, Murphy got a couple of onesies - she's been obsessed with them and Aurora got this toy dog thing that also has an app with it so you can take it with you whenever you want.

"Here" I passed mum her present.

"Oh Lux" It was a photo album with all our baby photos till the age of 3 and a neck lace with 4 discs and our names on one each. "its beautiful thank you" she kissed my head

"Here dad" I passed him an envelope. When he opened it his face was not happy.

"Two tickets to the Royal Rumble! Cause you know your not in charge so you can admire it from the crowd!"

Silence.

"Okay no need to get excited it was just a joke" I hand him another envelope

"Please tell me its tickets to Fast Lane" Shane laughed

"Nah we haven't got those tickets yet" I smirked. It was tickets to Metallica's 2015 tour. I got home made things of pictures and photos from my sisters and clothes and jewellery from everyone else.

Later That Night 

I leaned on the balcony taking my brace off. It was good to be home. The chaos of my sisters, the love between my parents not the gross shit they do on tv everything is just perfect.

"Here" Mum said coming up behind me handing me my phone "its been buzzing for the last couple of minuets"

I smiled seeing that Dolph was currently updating me on the fierce dance battle between his brother and sister.

"He makes you happy doesn't he?" Mum asked

"Yeah, yeah he does" I bit my lip looking at her

"Then don't let us stand in the way of that, If I had done that you wouldn't be here" She smiled "he's risking everything to be with you, you realise that"

"If this relationship doesn't work out we can't take it out on him" I shrugged "99% of relationships don't"

"Don't think about any other relationship, think of this one, live in the moment and everything will be perfect" Mum smiled and kissed my head leaving me. I smiled thinking about what she said. My phone vibrated again and I burst out laughing.

**_Mum's taking Brent to the hospital he slipped and cut his head open - D_**

* * *

**Hey guys thanks for being patient with my writing. I'm currently going through some family stuff. But I'm on term 1 break for 2 weeks so I'm hoping to some writing done. **

**Who do you think is gonna win at Wresltmainia give me your predictions for the matches. I'm hoping praying that Undertaker wins. **

**Also a question. Do you guys know if you can use the network on two different tv's/computers/PS4s at the same time. Me and My brother share an account but we aren't living together anymore so I was wondering if we would be able to watch at the same time?**


	19. Chapter 19: They're Back

**Lux's POV**

"This isn't fair I wanna wrestle" I mumbled walking down the corridor

"Too bad plus I'm sure Edge and Christian wouldn't let you fight either" Paige said "Cause you know WWE 's little princess" I threw one of my crutches at her which she easily dodged so I threw the other one at her.

"Have fun getting around now" Paige laughed grabbing the crutches and running off with them. I groaned and started hoping after her.

"Paige!" I screamed after her. I was getting some weird looks. "Paige this is not how the granddaughter of the owner is supposed to act!"

"That's never stopped you before" Aj smirked leaning on the wall.

"Quick Piggyback!" I jumped onto her back and she ran after Paige. When we finally caught up with Paige we were in catering. Most people were there with amused looks on their faces.

"See you can;t even run after me no way your wrestling" Paige said

"Please I could beat you on one leg" I smirked

"Well your not going to find out" Edge said walking behind me

"Says the one who wrestled with a broken neck" I crossed my arms

"Hey did you see?" Christian asked walking up

"What?"

"Rusev just like choked Dolph with the bottom rope" he told me

"No she didn't see it she was to busy running after Paige" Edge smirked. I grabbed my crutches off Paige and started looking for Dolph. After walking around for 10 minuets I got tried and lean against the wall.

"Lux" Seth said walking up to me

"Aggrhh What?" I groaned rolling my eyes

"Have you figured out how to get your parents back?" he asked

"No and frankly I don't want to. Me and my parents are at a good place, I can have my friends run around and be stupid without worrying about my parents coming around the corner to give me a lecture"

"Yeah it's going great, your currently injured!"

"That's not because my parents aren't here thats because Brie kicked my knee the wrong way!" I stood up straight getting close Seth. I wasn't able to get to close before Dolph got in-between us.

"You better leave. Now" Dolph hissed. It looked as through they were going to get in a brawl but Seth just glared at me and walked away.

"How are you feeling?" I asked reaching my hand to his face.

"Good. What about you?" I rolled my eyes "What? I'm allowed to care"

We headed back to catering.

Seth and J &amp; J was currently out in the ring with Edge and Christian. Seth then brought out the big show.

"Somethings got to happen" Paige said

"John Cena!" Seth yelled. Nope. Nothing.

"Where is John?" AJ asked

"I don't know I'll go find him" I said getting up and grab my crutches. I didn't even go looking for John I just went straight to the gorilla position.

"John I'll be honest with ya I didn't wanna bring you out here to propose a toast to 2015, no john I wanted you to come out here tonight because I want something from you" Seth said "So get out here John! Get out here John!" He was getting really mad. His eyes went dark. "I didn't want it to come to this but if your not going to come out here your forcing my hand and you leave me no choice"

Seth hit Christian with his stupid briefcase causing Edge to push him. They all started to close in around him. Big Show grabbed Edge's neck and pinned him to the ground with his head on the briefcase.

"Come on John! Get out here John if you've got guts, if your half the man you say you are you'll come out here and stop me from paralysing him!" Seth screamed. I couldn't take him. I quickly ran down the ramp with my crutches so it wasn't that fast but still as fast as I could.

"Seth Stop!" I yelled

"Your not who I wanted Lux!" Seth yelled

"Seth he has a daughter!" I yelled at him

"Come on John! You don't think I have the guts!-" Seth was cut off by John running down the ramp. "You stop right there John not another move you know what it is i want from you if you don't give it to me i will break his neck... don't do it John, don't do it John" He stayed next to me "Don't even take the chance if you care about this man as much as you say you do take a step back! You forgot john this is a husband here, this is a father John he's got a little kid at home! Your gonna give me what I want John! I will snap his neck in front of all these people!"

"John what are you going to do?" I asked I looked over to see the doctor sitting with Christian

"Who are you John are you the phoney I've been calling out for months or are you the real deal? John bring the authority back! Bring them back" John kept moving around trying to figure out how to get in the ring without Edge getting hurt "John come on John test me i dare you!" He was firing John up "Don't take a another step! Bring the Authority back! Or I will break his neck!"

I looked at Edge. He looked worried, not scared. I was scared. I knew Seth he would go through with his word and hurt him. I thought about Beth and Lyric back home watching wondering what was going to happen.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" John yelled "Okay"

"What was that? Jamie get him a mic I want the whole world to hear this!" Seth yelled Jamie brought the mic to him. Is he actually going to do it?

"I bring back the authority" he mumbled

"Woah what did you just say?" Seth asked. John snatched the mic from Jamie

"I said I bring back the Authority!" He yelled. I looked up at the roof. I have no idea what is going to come next. Seth and J &amp; J started cheering but Big Show didn't let Edge go.

"What a way to end the year! Thank you John oh but you should know me, I'm gonna kill him anyway" Seth smirked dropping the mic. As he went for a curb stomp John jumped into the ring taking out Seth before he could hit Edge.

Edge rolled out of the ring and I made my way over to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked kneeling next to him

"I'm fine but you won't be, you realise there going to take this out of Ryback, Rowan and Dolph" He groaned

"No they wouldn't mum gave us the tick of approval" I said. As if on cue they both walked out onto the stage. I looked up at them. Would they take it out on us?

**SUPRISE! Special chapter for Wrestlemainia! I actually loved wrestlemainia **

**Happy Triple H won**

**happy Paige and Aj won **

**SO FUCKING HAPPY SETH WON THE TITLE YOU HAVE NO IDEA! + ITS GIVEN ME MORE IDEAS FOR THE STORY!**

**What did you guys think of wrestlemainia? Tell me in a review **


	20. Chapter 20: I Don't Trust Them

**No One's POV**

Silence.

That's the only way to describe the atmosphere backstage. The authority was back. It was too good to be true to think that the authority was going to be gone for good. The crew moved around but all the superstars and divas just sat there.

**Lux's POV**

I slowly made my way backstage. I did not want to see my parents. John was gone. I made my way towards the divas locker room. Dolph was leaning on the wall out the front of the locker room.

"Lets go" he mumbled. He had already grabbed my bag. I walked behind him. He walked straight past the fans that were waiting for him. I sighed and followed after him.

The whole drive back to the hotel was in silence. Dolph was pissed.

"Do you wanna talk?" I asked sitting on the bed

"No. It's fine" He replied sharply

"Dolph it obviously isn't fine" I sat up straight

"I just can't believe he brought them back!" Dolph yelled

"He had no other choose you know Seth would have hurt Edge" I tried to reassure him

"Put please. He's John Cena he would have been able to get around it without Edge getting hurt he barely even tried!"

"Dolph! He couldn't risk it! Edge has a daughter at home he couldn't take that chance!" I yelled at him

"Do you not realise what is going to happen now?! Your parents are back in power! I was the person who put them out of power you think there just going to forget that?!" Dolph yelled lying down on the bed

"I know they aren't going to be happy with you but mum gave us the tick of approval so it can't be too bad can?" I asked taking his hand in mine

"I don't trust them" he sighed "no offence" I smirked at him

"None taken" I leaned down and kissed him.

**Next Day**

"Hello my lovelies" I smiled walking towards AJ and Paige. We were meeting up at a little cafe near the hotel for lunch.

"No crutches?" Aj asked

"Nope off for now but if it gets worse I have to go back on them but as of now Dr Samson said I just need the brace" I grinned "It feels so good to be off I feel like my arms have massive bruises under them"

"In other news anyone seen Nikki or Brie?" Paige asked taking a drink of her coke.

"Not since before John brought her parents back" Aj said "I feel like there avoiding us"

"But why?" Paige asked. I just shrugged. I have more important things to worry about then Nikki and Brie being angry at me.

**Very short but I updated a bit in the past week.**

**Also I want to start writing a story on Seth so if you guys have any ideas about that just send in a review and I might start writing.**

**As always please review xx**


	21. Chapter 21: Fuck Up Rollins!

**Lux's POV**

New Year, New Me! Okay probably not but whatever. Dolph and I spent New Years Eve on our own in the hotel. Nice and simple and well because every else went to a club and its felt stupid going to a club with a one brace on.

Nothing all week from my parents. Or Nikki and Brie - which also means we haven't seen John or Daniel which I couldn't care less about.

I headed to the arena with Paige, Dolph had gone in early with John and Aj went home for News Years and was having time off due to an injury she got at TLC. When we got to the arena I saw that I had been given my own locker room.

"That's weird" Paige said

"Your coming with me I am not having a locker room to my self" I said

"As long as you and Dolph don't get busy in there, fine" Paige smirked

"Well we might if we had already done it" I said dragging my bag to the locker room and putting it on a bench.

"Really?" She seemed surprised "I know you've only been dating for a couple of months but your really close I thought you had..." she trailed off

"It's not that we haven't been dating long enough its just that past a past boyfriend-"

"Say no more I get it" she cut me off. I gave a small smile and sat down while she got changed into her ring gear.

"Hey babe" Dolph said knocking on the door and coming in "Your parents want everyone down at the ring for the start of raw" I groaned and stood up

"Paige hurry up!" I yelled at her

"I'm coming!" she screamed back

"Your friends are weird" Dolph said wincing as Paige and I kept screaming at each other. When she finally got out of the bathroom we headed down to the ring with the rest of the roster.

"I'm gonna stand in the ring, wanna stand with me?" Dolph asked

"Nah it'll be too hard to get in and out of the ring" He nodded and kissed my head before sliding into the ring. I stood with Paige, Emma and a few other divas.

As raw started John began to talk. I tuned out and started whispering with Paige. John was apologising for bring mum and dad back. Dad's music cut off John. We all turned and faced them. They looked at me and smiled. I found myself looking at the ground as Emma and Paige stood closer to me.

"It was just 2 months ago when you were all cheering and laughing because you thought the authority was gone all because of Lux" Dad said. The crowd cheered as I smirked and waved up the ramp to them "We told you that you would be begging for us to return and while your not going to admit it but thats what your doing"

"He's right the computer GM was shit" Paige whispered to me

"Yeah true"

"If we left through the crowd do you think they would notice?" Emma asked

"Her yes but us probably not, we should be able to jump the barricade I mean Seth used too" Paige said as Seth's music hit and he walked out.

"Please can we leave?" I asked

"You and me both babe" I looked up at Dolph, made a gun with my fingers and put it to my head.

"At the royal rumble John Cena fights Brock Lesnar for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship and now its a triple threat John Cena vs Brock Lesnar VS Seth Rollins" Dad said. I sighed and looked at the ceiling while Seth cheered.

"Seriously?" Emma rolled her eyes.

"Can they just shut up" I groaned

"As for tonight Dolph Ziggler" I head snapped up the ramp "Don't go anywhere cause your up right now and your going to put up your intercontinental championship up against the man who never really lost it Bad News Barrett"

"Of course" Paige shook her head as everyone started to head backstage

"Do you want me to stay?" I asked Dolph

"No it's okay go back and put your leg up" he smiled. I nodded and headed back.

"Wanna go to catering?" Paige asked

"No I don't want to see anyone I'll be in the locker room" I said. I sat on the couch in the locker room.

"How's he going?" Paige asked as her and Emma came in.

"Okay been a few close calls" I sighed. As Barrett went for a side slam Dolph took him down and pinned him and got it!

"Yeah thats right!" I cheered. It was short lived as Barrett started attacking Dolph "You can't do that! its over!" I stood up yelling at the tv "If my leg wasn't in a brace"

"But it is so sit down" Paige said. I sighed and sat back down wincing as Barrett through Dolph into ring post after ring post.

"his shoulder looks sore" Emma pointed out as Kane walked out

"I apologise but in our excitement we forgot to mention this match is a two out of three falls ref ring the bell!" Kane yelled

"FOR FUCK SAKE!" I yelled as Wade won the second fall and the doctors came to help Dolph.

"He's hurt bad" I sighed "This isn't going to end well"

"Dolph can you continue?" The ref asked

"Stay down Dolph" Paige said

"He won't" Emma said

"But he needs to the shoulder won't last another fall with Wade" Paige pointed out. I bit my lip Wade was dominating but Dolph wasn't giving up. Whenever Dolph would get momentum his shoulder would stop it. Every pin would hurt to kick out of because of the shoulder. There was barely anything Dolph could do without hurting his shoulder.

"And why is Kane still there?" Paige hissed

"Because he's a fuck head thats why" I mumbled.

Kane got onto the apron to distract Dolph. Dolph hit him with a super kick which let Wade hit him with his finisher and it was over.

"This is complete bull shit! It's not fair!" I yelled. They started showing us John Cena's debut because it is John Cena appreciation night. "Screw watching this" I got up and headed to the trainers room to meet Dolph.

"Hey Lux how are you?" Dr Samson asked looking over Dolph

"Me? how's Dolph?"

"I'm fine" He groaned as Dr Samson shone a light in his eyes

"Pft yeah and I'm going to win the royal rumble" I scoffed "That wasn't fair" I said referring to the match

"I told you it wasn't going to be good your parents being back" Dolph winced as the doctor moved his arm

"Your going to be okay, you've just tweaked your shoulder one of the ligaments is getting caught between the bone just be careful it should fix itself in a couple of days I'll just tape it a little bit"

"I'll see you later" I kissed him and headed out. Paige was going down to the ring with Nattie in her match against Nikki. I wasn't heading there though.

"What the hell?!" I yelled walking into the office.

"Nice to see you too Lux" Mum smiled at me

"What the hell was with that match?!" I yelled

"Well like Kane said they forgot to mention it was 2 out of-" Seth started

"Fuck up Rollins before I shove that briefcase where the sun don't shine!" I yelled at him

"Lux that's no way to talk to the future of the wwe" Dad said as Kane and Big Show walked towards me

"If you coming closer was meant to intimidate me it doesn't!" I hissed at them. I was pissed "That match was bull shit and you know it!"

"It's not our fault that Dolph couldn't win" Mum shrugged

"No but it wasn't fucking his fault either" I said and walked out. I just couldn't wait for this night to be over.

**Hope you guys liked it! Please guys, please review so I know if your liking it, if theres something you want me to put in suggestions always open!**

**Also I'm sad Aj is retiring I hope she doesn't go to UFC with Punk. I believe Aj should go into the hall of fame, anyone agree?**

**5+ reviews for an update tomorrow**


	22. Chapter 22: Thanks John Cena

**Lux's POV**

I headed to catering. Limping more then normal. I need to sit down and rest but I am too pissed. I walked past Barrett and may of... kicked him... in the shin.

"That's not nice" Emma smirked at me

"Can this night be over already?" I sighed

"It can't get worse can it?" She asked. I nodded and we headed back to the locker room and met Paige and Dolph.

"Where have you been?" Dolph asked me

"No where" I lied. Dolph just looked at me "Okay I went and said a few words to the authority"

"...and then she kicked Wade in the leg" Emma said

"Yeah okay we didn't need to mention that" awkward silence "Someone changed the subject?"

"Well during Nattie's match I threw my jacket at Brie and it apparently hit her in the eye so she isn't happy with me" Paige shrugged

"Yeah where are they? I thought they would have been here?" Dolph asked

"Haven't seen them for like a week maybe 2" I said sitting on the couch cuddling into Dolph "We have no idea what we have done" We sat to watch Ryback go up against Seth Rollins. When Seth came out Kane came out in his ring gear.

"Greeeeaaaatttt" I rolled my eyes

"Tonights just not my night" Kane said

"Its never your night" Paige said

"I should have told you earlier Ryback this match is a handicap match with me and Seth being your opponents" Kane said

"Of course it is" Emma sighed

"What is this! First your match then J &amp; J ref Rowan's match making him loose to Harper and now this" I muttered

"Team Cena" was all Dolph said. Ryback held his own mostly but in the end Seth and Kane won. As we watched an ad for came up for main event that Paige was going to be going up against Nikki on main event tomorrow night.

"Well that's news to me" Paige said "Will you come with me?" she asked me

"Of course my love" I smiled at her. "How's the shoulder?"

"Fine how's the knee?" Dolph asked

"It's okay I guess" I shrugged and the 4 of us continued to watch raw.

"This really is shit" I said as mum and dad were in the ring with John.

"I'm going to go to the gorilla position in case something happens" Dolph said getting up

"Then I'm coming too" I said getting up

"No your not your injured" He said

"So are you" I pointed out making him roll his eyes "so lets go" I said heading out and with a huff Dolph followed.

"They're both so stubborn" Emma said once we were out the locker room.

"Is your limping getting worse?" He asked as we walked

"Just been walking around a lot tonight" I said "maybe my parents might be nicer if they think I'm hurt more then I really am"

"Yeah that's not going to happen" He said as we got to the gorilla position.

"Please welcome Ryback!" Dad said "Eric Rowan and last but not least let me welcome Dolph Ziggler"

"Good thing we did come" I said as we headed down the ramp. Dolph lifted me up onto the apron and Ryback helped me into the ring. I stood int between Dolph and John across from my parents.

"So lets get to those consequences" Dad said "Eric Rowan, Steph Eric Rowan came into this at the last moment now that being said we have to give you a punishment 30 days suspension no pay?" Dad said

"Well if we're giving Rowan 30 days, What about Ryback? The turn coat, the power hungry big guy the guy who joined the authority and then turn his back on us to join team cena that's got to be worth what... at least double" Mum said

"Your right if your going to give Rowan 30 days you have to give Ryback 60 days at least 60 days no pay" Dad agreed. I did not like where this was going. I held on Dolph's arm. He turned and looked down at me

"It's going to be okay" He whispered

"Are you sure?" I questioned.

"If your going to go 60 days for Ryback who turned on us what are you going to do for Dolph Ziggler? Ziegler the one who put the final nail in the coffin well with the help from Lux" Dad said and turned to me. The crowd cheered getting behind me making me smirk back at him "But you put the nail in coffin, if he gets 30 days" he pointed to Rowan "and he gets 60 days" He points to Ryback "What are we going to do for you? Got any thoughts?" Dad asked

"90 days?" Dolph said

"90 days 3 months thats a long time no pay well lets see...hold on we have to have a private conversation" Dad said moving mum away from them. They got out of the ring and started talking to each other "Hold on almost there"

We all moved to each other. What were they doing? Once on the stage they turned and faced us again.

"Instead of suspending you, There's only one thing to do" Mum said "Rowan, Ryback, Dolph... YOUR ALL FIRED!"

"...And you can all thank John Cena"

**Here it is! Dolph is fired! **

**5+ reviews and I'll update again before next friday**


	23. Chapter 23: You Sold Out

**Lux's POV**

_Fired. _

Really? Fired?

I leaned into the turn buckle as confetti fell around us. Mum and Dad stood on the stage. Mum was like dancing. They were celebrating. They really didn't just do that, did they? No they wouldn't. Mum just gave and Dolph the tick of approval for god's sake! I looked at Dolph and felt tears form in my eyes. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I held in the tears. I wouldn't let them see how much this hurt me. I turned my head and looked at them. Maybe if they saw how hurt I was they would change their minds.

Well by the way they looked I don't think it would. Once the confetti stopped falling they headed backstage. John rubbed his face, Ryback was leaning on the ropes, Rowan hadn't moved and Dolph and I were still in each others arms in the corner.

"Guys I-" John started. I didn't listen to him. No matter what he was going to say it wouldn't change what has happened. We started getting out of the ring. I sat on my butt and rolled out of the ring. I took Dolph's hand as we walked up the ramp.

Backstage was quiet. Silent almost. I never liked it when it was quiet backstage. Almost always meant something bad happened. Renee was there getting their reactions when she got to me and Dolph I just walked off and headed to the locker room.

"Lux!" Dolph called after me

"I'm um I-I'm going to head back with Paige" I stuttered. Dolph sighed and kissed my head. As I walked into my locker room Paige looked at me. Emma had left which was a good thing. Paige stood up and opened her arms. As soon as I was in her arms I started bawling my eyes out, I just couldn't hold it in anymore. Paige just held me as I cried.

"In our few years of friendship this is the first time I have seen you cry" Paige chuckled making me laugh

"Crying is for the weak" I mumbled

"No, you cry when things get too hard and you've had a pretty hard couple of months" Paige said

"Well I've never seen you cry" I pointed out

"See all this dark make up I don't need it smudging" She smirked

"Is it cool if I go with you back to the hotel?" I asked

"Of course go have a shower and we can head back" Paige nodded

**Paige's POV**

As Lux went to have a shower I headed out to catering. I figured I should get Lux a drink or something. As I was walking I saw Dolph heading out.

"Paige!" He called after me. My plan was to walk past him without saying anything. I'm not really good in situations like this. I turned around. Do I smile? That might make him think I'm happy he's gone.

"Hey Dolph" I sighed

"Can you get Lux to come see me straight away when you get back to the hotel?" Dolph asked

"Yeah of course" I nodded and continued on my journey. I thought I was going to get there without confrontation with anyone else. That was until I saw Seth. Seth and I used to be friends. Well actually Lux, The Shield and myself were good friends. Lux and I started in developmental in 2011 when she was 21 and I was 18 and the shield were already there. We became friends quite quickly. In 2012 Dean, Roman and Seth headed up to main and then after Extreme Rules in 2013 so did Lux.

I rolled my eyes at Seth as I walked past him.

"Paige come on I've done nothing wrong" Seth groaned. I stopped, turned around and stomped back to him

"Nothing wrong? You sold out your brothers, your best friends just to further your career! You turned into a complete asshole!" I yelled at him

"That's what this business is about! If you don't take the opportunity someone else will, you need to look after yourself first you know that! That's what you did when you came and got the divas title!"

"There's a difference between you and me I didn't sell out I didn't stab any friends in the back I wasn't friends with Aj back then! Where as you did you stabbed Roman and Dean in the back! And now you've stabbed Lux"

"The shield needed to break up anyway we had defeated evolution there was nothing else we could do! And how have I stabbed Lux?" he questioned

"You brought back the authority and now Dolph is gone" I hissed

"Who cares they've been dating for like what a month maybe two" Seth scoffed

"It doesn't matter how long you've been together when you know you know" I sighed and went to leave but he grabbed my arm

"I didn't know that Dolph would get fired" I scoffed at him "I didn't! I don't want anything to happen to Lux she's my friend!"

"Was, was your friend" I said and left him. A bottle of water that's all I bloody wanted to get not getting into a bloody fight with 'The Future of the WWE'. Finally I made it there and grabbed the bottle. When I turned around I saw Brie and Nikki on the other side of the room. I went to walk over to them but when they saw me they walked off. I rolled of eyes and headed back to the locker room. The next few days were going to be hard, especially if our so called friends the Bella's don't give a fuck. Aj chose the wrong time to have time off. That girl better not be getting herself pregnant.

**Hope you liked it I've been wanting to right from someone else's point of view for a while now.**

**Another 5+ reviews and i'll upload again before friday!**

**Reviews welcome.**


	24. Chapter 24: So Bloody Emotional

**Lux's POV**

"Here" Paige said handing me a bottle of water

"What took you so long?" I asked

"Ran into Dolph...and Seth and well I tried to talk to Nikki and Brie but they wouldn't have any of it" Paige said. I rolled my eyes I had more important things to worry about.

"What did Seth want?" I asked grabbing my bag and heading out of the locker room

"Just to say that he didn't know this was going to happen that your 'friends'" Paige rolled her eyes. We sat in silence on the way to the hotel.

"By the way Seth wants you to go straight to your room" Paige said. I could feel the tears again. I lent my head against the car seat. "It'll be okay, I promise"

"Pinky swear?" I stuck my finger out to her

"Pinky swear" She laughed wrapping her finger around mine. When we arrived I sat in the car for a bit before Paige had to basically pull me out of the car and up to the room. I slowly opened the door. Dolph sat on the couch looking at his phone.

"Hey" I whispered slowly closing the door

"Tried calling you" He said lifting up his phone not looking at me

"Its-its in my bag..sorry"

"Not your fault" He sighed.

"...Are we still talking about you calling me?" I asked after a long silence

"I am, are you?" He asked and looked at me for the first time. As soon he looked at me the emotions came back. The pain, the heartache. Dolph got up and wrapped his arms around me.

"Little Duck" He whispered "My flight out is tomorrow morning"

"What?" I looked up at him

"My flight back to Hollywood is tomorrow 9am, they couldn't wait to get us out of here" Dolph hissed "Sorry forgot they're still you parents"

"I don't care" I mumbled

"Yes you do, they're your family, your parents, your mum, your dad"

"Says you when was the last time you saw your father?!" I shot back pulling away from him

"Your not yourself so I'll let that slide" he growled

"Whatever" I hissed and headed to the bedroom.

**The next day**

I heard Dolph moving around, packing his bag, getting ready to leave. I hugged onto the blanket. I heard Dolph sigh and pick up his bag.

"Are you just going to leave? Without saying goodbye?" I whispered sitting up. Dolph had his back to me. He slowly turn around.

"Thought you might still be mad" He said walking over to me and sitting on the bed

"Doesn't mean I don't want you to say goodbye"

"This isn't goodbye little duck" Dolph said cupping my face "John's gonna find away to bring us back"

"Text me when you land" I sighed walking Dolph to the door of our hotel room. I wasn't going to come down to the lobby because I wasn't dressed yet.

"Of course" He said kissing the top of my head. I tried to hold back my tears. So bloody emotional "You okay?"

"Everything I was afraid of at Survivor Series has happened" I sighed "I told you I opened up to you I let you in I don't let people in, I don't trust easy" I whispered

"If you need me just call me" He told me "If you need me I'll be back, straight away"

He leaned down and kissed me

"I'll see you later" he whispered and kissed me again. I closed the door and leaned against the door. I need to figure out how to get him back.

**Paige's POV **

"Coming!" I yelled pulling a t shirt on "Come on please be room service"

"Hey Paige" Dolph said

"Dolph, hey" I sighed "Wanna come in?"

"Nah I have to leave to get to the airport, I just wanted to know if you will do something for me"

"Yeah sure anything" I agreed

"Look after Lux, Keep an eye on her and Seth" He said

"Of course Dolph, always"

"Thanks" was all he said heading down the hall.

**Lux's POV**

I groaned as there was a knock at the door. I rolled out of bed and opened the door.

"I have pizza" Paige smiled

"You may come in" I said walking back and sitting on my bed

"How are you?" She asked walking in as Paige sat on the bed there was another knock. I groaned loudly as I got back up.

"I can get it if you want" Paige said I turned back and glared at her

"I'm already up now" I huffed and opened the door

"Lux I-" I slammed the door getting a look from Paige "Seth"

A Few Hours Later

"If she talked to my kids like that I'd slap her" Paige said. We were currently watching the 5th episode of Dance Moms in a row.

"I don't know how the put up with it but they are amazing" I said "That Maddie wow"

"I'm the Maddie of the divas division" Paige said and I raised my eyebrow at her "What I am?"

"Please" I scoffed

**Main Event **

Luckily Paige's match was first so we wouldn't have to be here for long. We stood in the gorilla position while they showed a reply from last night.

"You don't have to watch this" Paige said

"This is my reality now I have bitchy parents that do bitchy things" I shrugged. I was getting sick of them. I need to talk them or yell.

Paige's music hit and we headed out. I put on a smile for the crowd. A few Dolph Ziggler chants started. I stood in the ring with Paige as Nikki and Brie came out.

Paige had a lot of momentum from the beginning. I kept my eye on Brie not knowing if she would blind side me. Me being injured wouldn't mean anything to them and if considering they haven't been talking to us. Still would love to know what we did wrong? Paige was doing amazing until Nikki pulled her off the apron. Nikki was on her left arm.

"Come on Paige!" I yelled at her. Brie was yelling at Paige so I was slowly making my way around the ring. At the moment I don't care that I'm injured I have rage and I want to take it out. Brie noticed and she moved around the ring.

The match was going back and forth. Brie got on the apron Paige got up on the top rope. Nikki grabbed Paige from the distraction. My time to shine. I made my way around the ring and clotheslined Brie. Nikki kicked me and Paige was able to get the pin. I got in the ring and celebrated with Paige.

We stood side by side and blew a kiss each to Nikki and Brie as they made their way up the ramp.

"Leave now?" Paige asked when we got backstage

"Please"

**Little short, really just a filler chapter really.**


	25. Chapter 25: Told You

**Lux's POV**

"Come on get up we have to go the arena" Paige said pushing me

"I don't want to" I groaned. I had spent the week rooming with Paige. I haven't spoken to my parents but they have tried. I also haven't been on social media. No Twitter, No Snapchat, No Facebook, No Tumblr. Nothing. But I did get out of the hotel. I like New Orleans.

"Well too bad you have to, its your job" Paige said

"Well they won't care" I mumbled

"Stop get up I'm leaving in 5 minuets" She said. I huffed and finally got out of bed. I felt my phone vibrate.

**_Get up xx - _****_Dolph_**

"Really Paige?" I yelled out to her

"Just trying to get you up!" she yelled. I sighed and grabbed my bag and followed Paige out of the hotel. When we got to the arena Seth was getting out of his car at the same time. I stuck my middle finger up at him and walked into the building.

"Oh look you have your own locker room again" Paige rolled her eyes

"Oh goodie" I faked smile

"Only special people get their own locker room" Seth said walking up behind us

"Bite me" I hissed at him before we headed down to the locker room. Raw was about to begin.

"So...parents?" Paige asked

"I do not want to see them" I huffed

"How's the knee?" she asked going to the bath room

"I feel like its fine but Samson said I need to keep the brace on still" I groaned as there was a knock at the door "If your from the Authority fuck off!" I yelled

"No way in hell" Dean said walking through the door with Roman behind him.

"Hey kiddo" Roman smiled and sat next to me

"Hey big man" I smiled

"Hey Roman" Paige smiled coming out of the bathroom

"I'm here too" Dean waved

"Yeah well..." Paige trailed off as raw started and John came out.

"To be honest I couldn't give a shit about what he says" Dean said "Dolph, Ryback and Rowan got fired because of him"

"He had no choice Seth would have hurt Edge" I shrugged. I really didn't blame John. If I was in his shoes I would have done the same thing.

"You guys don't have to stay here you know that right?" I said to the two of them

"Nah its all good you got a locker room to yourself it would be lonely" Dean said. I stared at him.

"Dolph sent you didn't he?" I asked

"Noooooo" Roman said

"I don't need a baby sitter" I said

"Well good because I don't want to baby sit you" Dean said

"And it wasn't to baby sit you just to...look out for you" Roman said making me roll my eyes

"You guys got matches?" I asked

"Nope" Dean said

"Yeah against Luke Harper" Roman said as my parents came out to the ring to confront Cena.

"As of now no but you never know your parents" Paige said and I nodded. I looked at my phone. Nothing from Dolph. I was making sure to keep my phone close to me tonight.

"Does it ever bug you that everyone just constantly talks crap about your parents?" Roman asked

"It used to but now I couldn't give a shit" I sighed.

"We're going to give you the opportunity to be the hero again" dad said "We didn't want to fire them, Eric, Ryback and Dolph, Our own daughters boyfriend, see what you have done has now effected us personally because we had to fire Dolph thats now effected our daughter our flesh and blood"

"Piss off you cared" I mumbled

"You talked about it for 2 seconds and then fired them on national television" John said "And also she was here standing in the ring you knew that firing Dolph would hurt her but you still did it anyway"

"He speaks the truth" Paige said

"How have you been by the way?" Roman asked

"Okay I guess" I shrugged "Its just different when you spend pretty much all your time together and now just nothing"

"I'll put it to the WWE universe would you like to see Eric Rowan, Ryback and Dolph Ziggler get their jobs back and be here in the wwe?"

"Yes that would be quiet nice" Dean said

"So if you want them back and we want them back the question is John how badly do you want them back?" Dad said "You can be the hero and get them their jobs back all you have to do is win your match tonight"

"Well I'm sure its going to be a fair fight" Paige said

"So handicap match, 5 against 1, 10 against 1?" John question

"My guess 10 against 1" Dean said

"No nothing so unoriginal all you have to do is win you match and all 3 get their jobs back" Dad said "You loose and you seem to do what you do lately and crush people's dreams, all you have to do is win your 1 on 1 match against Seth Rollins"

"John can win that easy" Dean smirked

"And because the consequences are so big we're going to turn it into a lumberjack match to make sure nothing can happen" Dad said

"There it is" I said as the lumberjacks came out "Oh and look Big Show, Kane, Barrett yeah they're gonna make it real fair" I pulled my phone out

_You watching? xx_

I texted Dolph. I got a response almost instantly.

_**Of course**_

_Why do you think about the match?_

**_You knew something like this was going to happen... not gonna get my hopes up though xx_**

I sighed. I shouldn't get mine up either but I can't help it. I just want him back.

"Are you going to try and figure out how to get them back?" Roman asked

"I should but I don't know how" I shrugged.

We continued to watch. With every near fall I felt my heart skip a beat. Every time John pinned Seth I started getting excited.

"You breathing?" Dean asked

"Not really" I mumbled. John was getting momentum but it wouldn't always lsat long.

"See they shouldn't be able to do that!" Paige yelled as the lumber jacks pulled Seth out of the ring. I was glad that everyone in this room hated Seth as much as I do, even more. Seth sold out. Leaving Dean and Roman I couldn't forgive him for that. The Shield were my closest superstar friends.

When they were working for my parents, Dad made them my 'security' but really we just sat around catering eating.

"And its over" Roman said as Big Show hit John with a knock out punch. 1. 2. 3. Yep. Done. Over.

_**Told you... **_


	26. Chapter 26: Sick Of It

**Lux's POV**

"Wanna get food?" I asked Paige

"Yep, you boys coming?" They agreed and we all headed to catering. I got a number of looks from superstars.

"Dean" A production worker said walking up to us "Your needed in Stephanie and Triple H's office"

"Good luck" I called after him and we sat down with some food and watched raw. Dean showed up pretty quickly along with Jimmy and Jey and mum.

"I'm glad your all here i wanted to address what happened on smackdown now jimmy and Jey I know you are harbouring feeling towards the authority after what happen to Dolph Ziggler, Eric Rowan and Ryback but I think you can see that its John Cena's fault and it has nothing to do with the authority understand?" Mum said

"That all?" Jimmy asked

"Yes of course"

"There's no further punishment?" Hey asked

"What kind of a monster do you think I am?" Mum asked

"Alright" they nodded and started walking away

"Oh there is one other thing" Mum said stopping them

"Couldn't see that coming" Roman rolled his eyes

"Can you tell your wife Naomi that she will be competing with one arm tied behind her back?" Mum smirked. The usos just walked off

"Now Mr Ambrose I understand that when you were taken to the hospital last week you had erratic behaviour, you were unruly and then you checked yourself out" Mum said

"He's always like that though" I said. A doctor came on screen "She's not is she?"

"Yep she making a psych check him out" Paige laughed "That's actually pretty funny"

"I feel like she is just ruining my friends lives" I said as we started watching Dean's evaluation "There's no way he will pass this"

"Well she hasn't ruin my life yet" Paige smiled

"The night is young don't worry" Roman said

"Do you think Dean will be stuck in there all night?"

"Probably" Roman said as my phone rang

"Dolph?" Paige asked I nodded, answering while walking away from them

"You with Roman?" Dolph asked

"Hello nice to hear from you too I'm doing alright weather is pretty nice" I said sarcastically

"ha ha very funny" I could feel him rolling his eyes "Are you with Roman?"

"Yes I am"

"Good now that Dean's out for the night"

"Yeah and by the way don't need a baby sitter" I pointed out

"Not a baby sitter just making sure you don't do anything stupid" He said "Just be careful please"

"Always" I smiled and hung up walking back "Where's Roman?"

"He's gonna go out to talk to him" Paige said pointing to Big Show.

After going out there Big Show wanted nothing to do with him. Luke Harper came out for his match with Roman and Big Show decided to stay at ring side.

"You know when I was younger I really liked the Big Show" I said after Roman had won his match but Big Show started to attack Roman.

"Really?" Paige questioned

"Yeah I have a picture of me, Kane, Undertaker and Big Show having a tea party on top of a cell" I said "Undertaker will always be the favourite"

"Even before your dad?" Paige asked

"Especially before my dad even when I was younger Undertaker was above dad" I nodded. Naomi's match was next. I didn't want to watch it. I knew it wasn't going to end well. She lasted a while, well longer then I thought she would but she lost.

Paige and I had been walking around. When we came across a monitor Dean was being evaluated again. This time he was getting pictures shown to him.

"Irritable Bowel Syndrome" He said to my dad  
"Scumbag" He said to Seth  
"Brother" He said to Roman  
"Cool Chick" He said to Paige  
"Number One Girl" He said to me  
"Toothpaste" Was Kane. Dunno where he got that front  
"HOOOOOOOO" he said to Hacksaw Jim Duggan

He was then shown a picture of mum. He hesitated a little bit before saying "Hoooooooo"

Paige and I were pissing ourselves.

"Well what he said about us was nice" Paige laughed. We continued laughing until Renaee came up to us.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Lux I just wanted to know how you feel about John being so close to bring back Rowan, Ryback and of course Dolph" She said

"Well it was obvious we my father mentioned bringing them back that it wasn't going to be a fair fight, never get your hopes up" I shrugged

"Have you spoken to your parents?" She asked

"No I haven't and I don't plan on seeing them" I said. Just as I said that up walked mum and dad

"Lux please" Mum said "You know this wasn't our fault this was John's fault"

"Well you know you didn't have to fire them I mean you could have just kept them here and make there lives a living hell" I said

"Like everyone else here" Paige mumbled

"What was that Paige?" Dad asked

"Well Paige since you have so much to say how about you get a match tonight" Mum glared at her

"Yeah lets make it Paige and Lux vs The Bella's" dad said. Wait. They're going to let me wrestle? "Oh but Lux is injured... sorry Paige I guess it will just be you against the Bella's" Dad smirked as they walked off

"See screwed you now too, Roman was right the night is young" I sighed and we headed to the locker room so she could get ready.

"I'm really sorry" I sighed

"Not your fault I shouldn't have opened my mouth" Paige said.

"Paige you okay?" Roman asked walking in

"I'm fine how are you?" Paige asked sitting on the ground stretching

"Yeah I'll be fine, Dean out yet?" I shook my head

"Paige your up" A crew member said knocking on the door. I grabbed a shirt

"I'm coming with you" I said pulling the top on.

Paige got a loud cheer when she came out and they cheered again when they saw I was wearing a Dolph Ziggler shirt. I smirked at Paige as we headed down the ramp. I decided I would go sit on commentary.

"Hey Booker, Cole good to see you" I said putting my head set on "JBL...your here too"

"I must say Lux your fashion sense is getting worse" JBL said

"Yes because a cow boy hat is very fashionable" I rolled my eyes as Paige was taking it to Brie

"See that that was a take down by Paige" I said

"Speaking of Paige what do you think her chances of winning are?" Cole asked

"You know Paige could win I really believe that but you know I don't trust my parents they will probably do something to ruin it" I said. Paige was holding her own. Every so often Brie and Nikki would tag but Paige stayed on top and even almost got a pin a couple of times.

"Paige is holding her own against the bella's" Booker said

"It won't last long" JBL said

"So negative should get the new day onto you" I said. As the lights went out.

"Wait? What's going on?" Cole said.

"Lux!" Paige yelled

"I'm here I don't know whats going on?" I called to her. The lights stay off for a little bit longer.

When the lights finally came back on Seth was standing in front of me. Paige was the only one in the ring but Nikki, Brie, Cameron, Alicia Fox, Rosa Mendes, Eva Marie and Layla were standing around the ring.

"Seth what the hell!" I yelled as the divas started attacking Paige. I tried to get past Seth but he easily held me back. He's much bigger then me and I'm injured. My parents music hit and the divas got out of the ring. Mum and Dad stood on the stage and smirked down at Paige. Seth let me go and I rolled into the ring and looked over Paige.

I'm sick of them, I need someone to help me get back at them.


	27. Chapter 27: I Know Who I Want

**Lux's POV **

"Maybe you could get Shawn?" Dean asked as him, Paige, Roman and I sat around the hotel room eating pizza

"I don't know if he will step in or not though" I shrugged as my phone rang. I smiled as I saw it was Dolph. Not being with each other all the time has put a strain on the relationship. I grabbed my phone and walked out of the room.

"Lover Boy!" Dean called "Ow! Paige!" She must have hit him

"Well don't be an asshole" She said as I answer

"Hey your earlier then you said you'd call" I smiled

"Hey little duck" Dolph said over yelling in the background

"What's going on there?" I asked leaning on the balcony

"Me and a few old friends are heading out for a few drinks" Dolph said

"On a Monday?" I questioned

"Yeah they're okay with it I guess it was their idea" He said

"I thought we were gonna Skype tonight" I mumbled. I heard Dolph sigh and the background noise got quieter

"We skyped a couple of nights ago Lux I'm not just gonna sit around and watch you live your dream while I sit at home and wait around for you to call me" Dolph hissed

"I wasn't saying that I just meant that we agreed to Skype to-"

"Well plans change!" He yelled cutting me off

"Okay whatever Dolph I don't want to fight" I said and hung up. I rubbed my face making sure my tears didn't fall.

"You okay?" Paige asked leaning on the door

"WWE + distance + a relationship doesn't really work" I shrugged wrapping my arms around my self. Paige sighed and hugged me. I'm sick of it. I wiped a tear and once I did that I couldn't stop crying.

"Everything okay?" Roman asked coming to the door with Dean

"Relationship dramas" Paige said

"Group hug" Roman said walking up and wrapping his large arms around the two of us. Dean just stayed at the door staring at us.

"I'm not getting in on this" Dean said taking a sip of his beer and walking away.

"Its all going to be okay" Roman said

"Your really a softy a heart aren't you" Paige smirked at him

"He has a daughter he needs to get used to boy problems" I said

"Nope she's not going to have a boyfriend until she's married" Roman said

"So does that mean she's going to have a marriage with a random guy and then cheat on him?" Paige asked.

"...Well I guess she's going to me a nun" Roman shrugged and walked back inside making us laugh and we followed him back in.

"So have we decided who your going to get to come help?" Dean asked

"Maybe someone from the old days or maybe even TNA or WCW?" Paige asked

"There is no way someone who was on WCW or on TNA is going step a foot into the WWE" Roman said

"No one from TNA is gonna come they probably won't be allowed...who even owns TNA now?" Dean asked

"I have an idea I know who I want" I smirked

**I am really sorry this is late and is really short a lot has happened in the past couple of weeks. I'm currently going through a family breakdown with my dad and brother moving out and school and everything so please be nice. Please review tell me what you think. I haven't watched WWE is a while so I need to catch up. xx**


	28. Chapter 28: I'm Here

**Lux's POV**

For the whole week Paige and the boys have been trying to guess who I have coming to help me and they are no closer to figuring it out. I'm actually quiet excited for it. Its the last raw before Royal Rumble so I'm hoping that there will be a chance to get Ryback, Rowan and Dolph back so they can be in the rumble. I haven't spoken to Dolph all week. He's been texting and calling me but I have just kept ignoring him. I don't know what to say to him. It's just not the same anymore, distance is a bitch.

"Will you tell me who it is please?" Paige asked as we sat on the ground in the divas locker room. My parents gave me my own locker room again but after last week having the divas attack Paige, I'm not giving in to them.

"Nope secret" I smirked

"How's your knee Lux?" Natalya asked me

"Yeah its okay I'm meant to still be on crutches but its just to hard and annoying" I shrugged. I don't really talk to the other divas...it's always been really awkward. They don't really like me because I apparently get everything given to me. Yeah sure.

"How much longer do you need the brace?" She asked

"One more week thank god I can not wait" I smiled

"Then we can go at it again" Paige smirked throwing a t shirt at me.

"Well I'll win" I said flicking my hair over my shoulder

"Lux your parents are apparently looking for you" Emma said walking into the locker room. I just shrugged my shoulders and watched raw.

"So who have you been staying with since Dolph isn't here?" Alicia Fox asked me putting her make up on. I rolled my eyes. She just wants gossip, trying to start trouble as always.

"I've been staying with Paige and hanging around with Roman and Dean" I said as the door opened. I expected it to be mum or dad or even Jamie and Joey but instead it was Brie and Nikki. I rolled my eyes at Nikki as she stared at Paige and I.

"Really? Roman and Dean?" She looked at me through the mirror

"Yeah, we've been friends since their days in NXT. They've been with me and Paige through all this drama with my parents" I said "More then I can say about other people I know" I heard either Brie or Nikki scoff and my comment.

"Is it Hulk Hogan?" Paige asked as he made his way to the ring bringing my attention back to the TV. They were having a like reunion thing with Hogan, Ric and Shawn. "What about Ric?"

"I'm not telling you" I laughed

"Its so Ric" Paige nodded

"Anyway do you think John will give up his chance for Dolph, Rowan and Ryback?" Paige asked

"I'm not sure never know anymore" I said looking over to Nikki. As the reunion was coming to an end, Paige and I headed out towards catering to meet up with Roman to watch Dean's match against Wade Barrett. As we were walking we saw John having an interview with Renee about his match with someone of the authority's choice and if he wins Dolph, Rowan and Ryback gets their jobs back. They had a vote on the app to see the universe's choice. 85% of people said yes. I walked up to him.

"Lux-" John started

"Just do whatever you can they deserve to be back here" I said cutting him off coldly before heading to catering. My phone vibrated with a text message. This time it wasn't Dolph.

**I'll be there**

I smiled at my phone.

"Dolph?" Roman asked

"Nope, my help" I smirked at them getting an eye roll from them.

"The help" Paige mocked. The help. Has a good ring to it.

"So how are you an Dolph?" Roman asked

"Don't know haven't spoken to him all week" I shrugged not really knowing what to say

"Do you even want him back?" Paige asked

"Of course I do but were currently in the middle of a fight...I think...I'm not to sure" I shrugged and Dean walked up.

"Oh...um...great match Dean" Paige said

"So you saw my win?" Dean asked

"Actually I was just guessing 50/50 chance" She shrugged taking a sip of coke as Dean threw his hands in the air.

"Paige" Natalya said coming up to us "You and I have been put into a tag match on Sunday against the bella's as AJ still isn't back" She said

"Sweet" Paige smirked rubbing her hands together.

"That should be my match. It's not fair" I mumbled as Natalya walked away

"Well life's not fair haven't you been noticing that for like the past 2 months?" Dean said. I whacked his arm.

"I mean I'm fine to wrestle I could do this match" I hissed

"Or do you just want to attack the bella's?" Roman asked

"... Still I'm fine to wrestle!" I huffed

Well nows the time. Main event. John Cena vs Seth Rollons, Kane and Big Show. I bit my lip. John needs to win. He has too win.

John was giving it everything he had. As the match began John was doing quiet well but every time he got a few punches into one of them, they would just tag another in. I thought he would be okay but the number game caught up. Not being able to tag to someone made it hard on him. Plus Kane and Big Show were almost double his size in height. He was fading and fast.

"Come on John!" I yelled at the TV. My phone vibrated. I didn't want to look away but I had to, I knew it would be important.

**I'm here**


	29. Chapter 29: Better Keep Running

**Lux's POV**

**I'm here**

**\- Shane**

I smirked at my phone.

"Well I'll be back just keep watching" I said to Paige and the boys before walking towards the gorilla position. That's right Shane. My uncle. Mum's older brother. He called me last monday to see if I was okay and we got to talking so here he is. To be honest it was all his idea for him to come. I asked him who he thought I should get to help. He thought making it personal with family would make it even worse. I had to agree.

"Hi" I said walking up and hugging him

"You sure you want to do this?" He asked me setting his music up but making sure not to press it.

"I need to this" I nodded

"Well lets do this" he smirked. We turned and watched the monitor. It was John and Seth currently in the ring. John hit Seth with an AA and went for the pin.

"Maybe we won't have to" Shane said. He was going to get it until Kane pulled John out the ring and Big Show hit John. I knew it was never going to be a fair fight. Never is with my parents. The ref started counting as dad and mum started mocking John. The ref got to 5.

"Now?" I asked bitting my lip.

"Not yet" He said. 7,8. I was getting nervous.

"But what if-" I stopped as the ref got to 9 and John managed to get back into the ring. I sighed in relief. That was too close for my liking. This would probably be the last chance to get them back, we could't screw this up. Also if John lost then at the rumble there would be a 50/50 chance that Seth could end up champion. That wasn't a good thing. Plus with my parents it won't be a fair fight. Seth tagged in Kane who was quick to choke slam and pin him.

"Now?" I asked ready to press play on the music

"No Lux" Shane said just before John kicked out. I was getting nervous. Kane tagged Seth and who went for a curb stomp.

"Now" I flicked the lights off and got ready.

**No One's POV**

Kane tagged in Seth. He went into the corner of the ring to get ready for a curb stomp. As he was about to run the lights went out.

"What the hell!? Hunter!" Seth yelled

"What's going on?!" Triple H yelled "Get the lights back on!"

A second later the lights came on and...

_Here comes the moneyyyyy_

Everyone was stunned. Shane hadn't been seen in the WWE since 2011. Shane walked out onto the stage with Lux and pointed straight at Hunter who had Big Show and Kane next to him. Seth stood at the ropes going crazy.

"He shouldn't be here! Why's he with her!?" Seth yelled. Before anyone knew what happened John rolled Seth up.

**1\. 2. 3.**

John had won. Dolph, Ryback and Rowan had their jobs back. Lux smirked up to her parents. John quickly got out of the ring and left through the crowd. Lux smiled at Shane who headed back stage. Everyone in the authority were going crazy in the ring. Triple H got a mic and stood on the commentary table.

"No! No! NO!" he yelled to which the crowd yelled back YES! "This can't happen! Shane you don't belong here anymore! No! No! No! Shane! Shane!" he yelled. Stephanie had a very pissed off face. Lux stayed on the top of the stage just smirking at her parents. 'We Want Shane!' chants rang through out the arena. When everyone thought that was it another piece of music started.

Brock Lesnar's.

Brock and Paul Haymen walked out onto the stage. The three shared a look. Lux nodded her head and they headed down to the ring. Brock slid in the ring and speared Seth, throwing punches at him. Kane and Big Show pulled Brock off Seth. Brock pushed them both off him and hit Kane with an F5, giving Seth time to get out of the ring. As Brock hit Big Show with an F5 as well, J &amp; J security picked up Seth and made him run up the ramp.

Lux stood right in the middle of the stage staring right at Seth as he ran up ramp. She stopped him in his track and smirked at him. The two stared at each other. Lux blew a kiss at him.

"Better keep running" She smirked as J &amp; J pulled him backstage.

**Bet you didn't think it would be Shane! **

**Good? Bad? review your thoughts and anything you would like to happen!**


	30. Chapter 30: Centre of Attention

**Lux's POV**

I got backstage and the atmosphere was weird to say the least. It felt like people were happy John had won but no one was celebrating. I was grinning ear to ear. I looked around for Shane. Where'd he go? I run around backstage, I had to find him before he left. As I was going to give up I saw him walk into catering.

"Lux! That was amazing!" Paige yelled jumping on me as I walked in "How did you get him here?"

"He actually got himself here...Shane!" I yelled as I saw him leaving he looked over before slowly making his way over

"Lux I really want to get out of here before your parents find me" Shane said "Hi" he said awkwardly to Paige who had a really creepy smile. I nudged her.

"Sorry" she mumbled "But that was really cool" I rolled my eyes at her

"Shane thank you" I smiled at him

"Anytime darling" He said wrapping his arms around me for a hug

"You better go" I said pulling away

"Remember call me anytime" He said kissing my head "Bye Paige"

"He's so cool" Paige said as we watched him walk away "Anyway something thats probably even better Dolph is back!"

"Yeah" I smiled biting my lip

"Are you happy?" Paige asked

"Of course I don't know if he will be though" I mumble

"Why not? He'll see you" Paige asked

"Exactly" Paige raised her eyebrows "He's been really weird towards me since he left"

As Paige and I headed back to the locker room to get our bags everyone was staring at us.

"I don't like being the centre of attention" I said opening the door to the locker room

"Well then don't get in the middle of family issues"

**I know very short but i feel like getting this started again**


	31. Chapter 31: Royal Rumble

**Lux's POV**

"Lux for fuck sake get up" Paige said throwing things at me while i laid in bed. I was refusing to get up.

"I'm tired" I groaned wrapping myself in my blanket "I'm in a cocoon of warmth"

"I don't care we have to get up and go to the rumble" Paige said

"But he's going to be there" I said referring to Dolph. Last week, with the help of my uncle we got Dolph, Ryback and Rowan rehired. However since then the only text I've gotten from Dolph was thank you. That's it. Thank you.

"You didn't spend all this time trying to get him back just to ignore him" Paige said sitting on my bed "Come on"

"Why? Besides I can't even fight" I said referring to my knee injury

"However I do" Paige grabbed my blanket and pulled it off me "We'll get Dr Samson to look at your knee as well and if he clears you, well you can get up to trouble again"

I sighed and finally got up and got dressed. I grabbed my bag and followed Paige out of the hotel towards the starbucks across the road.

"You know he might not even be here tonight" Paige said handing me my ice coffee. I just stared at her

"Your kidding right? He's just been rehired and he qualified for the rumble on smackdown" I rolled my eyes getting into the car to head to the arena.

"I thought you told me you didn't watch smackdown and didn't know what happened" Paige smirked at me

"Leave me alone" I mumbled looking out the window

"Least you've forgotten about your parents now"

"Oh right they're going to be here tonight to" I mumbled.

We managed to get to the divas locker room without coming into contact with Dolph or my parents.

"When's your match?" I asked sitting down while Paige went to get changed

"Early like the third or fourth match I think" Paige called to me

"And then we can leave?" I asked pulling out my phone.

"No we are staying for the full night" Paige said coming out of the bathroom. I noticed I had a text. Sadly it wasn't from Dolph.

"Stop looking at your phone come on lets go see the doctor" Paige said pulling my arm and dragging me out of the locker room.

* * *

"It's looking good" Samson said "You won't need the brace anymore"

"Thank god!" I cheered "Does this mean I can wrestle again?" I smiled

"Well you can start training again and I'm going to be taping your knee with the kinesio tape for a couple of weeks just for everyday and when you do start wrestling again you'll need it taped for a few weeks" Samson said grabbing the tape "But say you wanted to get involved in a match tonight you probably could just watch the knee"

"My god Samson I love you" I squealed and hugged him once he was finished

"I'll see you in a few days to re-tape your knee" he called after us as we walked out but I was too busy jumping around for the first time in like a month.

"Alright calm down" Paige said as we walked into catering to get some food.

"Where's the brace?" Emma asked as we sat down at her table along with Roman and Dean

"I am cleared to train again which means i'll be back in the ring soon" I smiled "And I may just get involved tonight I just don't know" I turned my head as the show started. The first match was between Billy Gunn and Road dog and the Ascension. I didn't really watch the match, I kept looking down at my phone.

"Nothing?" Emma asked. She didn't need to say what she was talking about, we all knew.

"No nothing" I sighed placing my phone on the table and putting my feet on my chair to rest my chin on my knees. "Is he here?" I asked the boys

"Yeah he was in the locker room earlier" Dean said "He didn't say anything to us or anyone"

"Have you seen your parents yet?" Roman asked

"No not yet" I said and if on cue my parents came onto the screen. I completely ignored what was going on and then Paul Heyman came onto the screen making me groan. The next match came and went. Paige and I headed back to the locker room so she could get ready.

"I would prefer it was you tagging with me" Paige said as we walked to the gorilla position.

"Trust me so do I" I said as the Bella's headed out "I really want to hit them" I said as Natalya went out and then Paige and I joined her. I stood beside the ring as Paige started in the ring. JBL was trying to get me to come onto commentary but there was no why in hell I was going to be doing that. I still do know what happened between us and the Bella twins, they just stopped talking to us.

The Bella's were pretty much in charge the whole time. I walked around the ring to try and distract Brie was on the outside. She quickly moved around the ring and pulled Paige off the ring as Natalya was going tag Paige. Nikki hit Natalya with a forearm and got the pin.

Time for a mini come back.

I slid into the ring and attacked the two of them from behind. I grabbed Brie's head and slammed her to the ground. As Brie rolled out of the ring I kicked Nikki in the midsection and then the face. She grabbed her title and rolled out of the ring. I waved at them and blew them a kiss.

Paige and I were laughing when we got backstage. Although she was mad that she lost she couldn't help but laugh at what I did. My smile dropped as I walked through the curtain and saw who was ready for the next match. It was for the world heavyweight championship. John didn't look happy that I just attacked Nikki, Paul Heyman was busy talking to Brock and then there was Seth, J &amp; J as well as mum and dad. I had to walk past them. Paige smiled at me and stayed by my side.

"I thought you weren't cleared yet" Dad said as we walked past

"I was cleared to train again and Samson said I could return soon" I said and kept walking

"That was intense" Paige said as we headed back to the locker room. "Do you wanna watch the match?"

"Nah I don't really care what happens" I said

"Your telling me you don't care if Seth wins?" She asked

"Okay I do but I really don't want to watch" I shrugged as Paige got in the shower. I looked down at my phone as it vibrated. I smiled. However it wasn't Dolph. It was Sami. I replied back and with in a couple of minuets Sami walked into the locker room. I smiled at hugged him.

"What are you doing here?" Paige asked walking out of the bathroom.

"I'm in the rumble" He smiled

"Sami thats amazing" I smiled. The three of us headed back to catering just as the match finished and Brock won. As we sat down everyone who was in the match had to head to the gorilla position. The only people in catering were the divas however the Bella's weren't.

"Alright picks for number 1 number 2 number 30 finally 3 and winner" Paige said. I chose number 1 Mizdow, Number 2 Stardust finally 3 big show Roman and Dean and my winner was gonna be Dean. Paige chose Roman to win and Emma chose Bray Whyatt.

"Let it begin" I said as the bell rang.

"Does anyone know anyone's numbers?" Emma asked I shook my head.

"Nope" Paige said.

"Come on be Mizdow!" I said as the Miz's music started " God dammit!" I groaned as Miz came out at number 1 and then R-truth came out. "Well poo" I mumbled getting up to get some food. Bubba Ray came in at 3. As Luke Harper came in at four Miz and R-truth were eliminated.

"Have you guys ever wanted to get in the rumble?" Emma asked

"Hell yeah" Paige said

"God yeah but I would be eliminated in like one second" I mumbled.

"Still think Bray is gonna win?" I asked as Bray came in at 5

"He could! He's got Harper" She said. Number 6 was meant to be Curtis Axel but Eric Rowan attacked him from behind and got in the ring.

"So is he now actually in the match?" I asked

"I don't think so" Emma said. Rowan went to eliminate Harper and Bray got rid of both of them. "Doesn't matter now"

"Quick guess number 7" I said

"Sami" Emma said

"Bo" Paige said

"Nope I am done I am so done!" I covered my eyes as number 7 was the bogeyman. "I hated him growing up. Nope! Done!" I said. I was okay though because Bray got rid of him. Bray was getting rid of every as Sin Cara came and went. Bray grabbed a microphone and started singing.

"So CM Punk" I smirked. Number 9 was Zack Ryder.

"He's not going to last" Paige said "I'm gonna go to the toilet I won't miss anything" She shrugged and left.

"Much faith" Emma said. On cue Ryder was eliminated. "Never mind"

Daniel Bryan came out and then Fandango and Tyson Kidd. This was the most people in the ring. 4 people. Paige came back.

"See missed nothing" Paige shrugged. Sami came in at number 13.

"Unlucky number 13" I said. Not much happened for a while but when Bryan was eliminated just before Goldust came in at 16 the crowd was not happy. Sami was still in and I'm not gonna lie I thought he would have been out by now.

"Kofi better do something amazing thats my favourite thing about the rumble" Emma said. Daniel Bryan chants started. The crowd was not happy about him. Adam Rose came out with his rose buds. Kofi was thrown out but was caught buy the rose buds and got back into the ring.

"That wasn't that good" I shrugged "Hopefully he'll do another one" Next thing I new Rusev eliminated Kofi "Or not"

"My boy!" Paige said as Roman came in at 19. "He's gonna do it I can feel it"

Ryback came in at 23. I forgot about him. He could do it he's pretty strong.

"Still no Dolph" Paige said "And Sami is still in there" I could only imagine what would happen if Dolph and Sami got into the ring together. Next was Kane at 24.

"Guys Bray is still in there I still have a chance!" Emma said as the countdown started again.

"Not anymore!" I smirked at Dean came in at 25. Still no Dolph...

Wade Barrett came in at 27.

"He got the lucky number"

"Most number of winner at 4" I said "And its his 4th rumble"

"Looking to change your winner Lux?" Paige smirked

"No! I have faith in Dean!" I exclaimed. Cesaro came in at 28. Maybe Dolph wasn't going to be in the match. At the moment all of our picks for the winner was still in there. Only two of Paige's final three were in as she chose Dean, Roman and Bryan and only two of Emma's final 3 were in as she chose Bray, Roman and Big Show and Big show wasn't even in the match yet. 28th was...

Big Show.

"My final 3 are in!" Emma smirked

"Is Sami still in?!" I yelled

"Yeah in the bottom corner!"

The countdown started for the final time. Number 30 was Dolph. I couldn't help but smile. Dolph ran in and kicked Big Show, Kane and Bray. Sami ran at him but Dolph whipped him over the top rope but Sami hung on. But Dolph super kicked him and out he went. I'm sure I saw a smile on Doph's face. Doph was going pretty well until Big Show hit him with a KO punch and then both Big Show and Kane eliminated him. Then the same thing happen to Bray.

"Well I'm out" Emma said throwing her arms in the air. Next was Cesaro and the final 4 was Kane, Big Show, Roman and Dean. 2 of my final 3 and my winner, 2 of Paige's final 2 and her winner and 2 of Emma's final 3. Roman and Dean tried to work together but Dean was hit with a KO and punch and was eliminated.

"This is bullshit!" I groaned. Roman was out numbered with Big Show and Kane. Some how roman eliminated them both.

"He's done it!" Paige jumped up and down as the bell rang.

"Wait. His musics not playing whats going on?" I asked

"Somethings wrong" Emma said next thing we knew Big Show and Kane were attacking him.

"Stop!" Paige yelled. We were defiantly getting weird looks from the other divas snd superstars who had came back to catering to finish watching the match."Yes!" Paige screamed as The Rock ran out to help Roman.

"He hasn't won yet" Sami said walking up to us

"You took your time coming back to us" Emma said

"What do you mean he hasn't won?" Paige said

"I heard some people talking Rusev wasn't eliminated he's still in" Sami said

"That why his music didn't play" I said. Once the rock got rid of Kane and Show he got out of the ring as Rusev got in.

"Come on Roman" Paige whispered. When Roman eliminated Rusev we all cheered. We watched Roman celebrate with the Rock before he came backstage. Paige was the first to hug him.

"My money was on your Dean" I said as Dean came up to us

"Hey" Sami said

"Look it was your first rumble get over it" I laughed and hugged him. That wasn't a good idea when I looked over his shoulder and saw the Dolph Had just walked into catering.


	32. Chapter 32: Let's Make Up

**Dolph's POV**

Once the match was over I decided it was time to go see Lux. I don't know why I haven't gone to see her yet. I grabbed a towel and a water bottle and headed to catering. I could hear her and the others yelling.

"My money was on you Dean" I heard her say. I walked into catering and saw Lux hugging Sami. I stopped and stared at them. Lux saw me and let Sami go. We stared at each other for a second but it felt like a lot longer. I just shook my head and walked away.

**Lux's POV **

"Go after him!" Paige said

"But-"

"No go!" Emma said pushing me towards the door. I ran out after catering after Dolph. I didn't take very long.

"Dolph!" I called after him "Dolph stop!" I was surprised when he actually did. He turned around and looked at me

"I see your knee is better" He said

"Yeah its getting there" I said "Dolph what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" He asked

"What's going on with us?" I asked "I've been working my ass off to get you back here and I've heard nothing from you!" Dolph rubbed his face and went to walk off "Stop walking away from me!" I screamed at him

"If I don't I'm going to say something I regret!" He yelled back

"Like what? Tell me what's going on! Your meant to be my boyfriend yet you completely ignore me and walk out of the room!"

"That wasn't you" he said calming down a bit

"Then what is it?"

"You know what it is" Dolph said. I noticed that people were trying to avoid us in the hallway but it was pretty hard considering we were in the middle of the hallway near the superstar locker rooms.

"No Dolph I really don't!" I cried throwing my arms in the air. I saw Dolph's eyes darken but he wasn't looking at me, he was looking over my shoulder. I turned and saw Sami standing there.

"Lux is everything good? You okay?" He asking staring straight pass me.

"Of course she's okay, she's with me. I'm not going to hurt her" Dolph said through his teeth.

"Sami I'm fine please just give me a second" I pleaded with me. He nodded before walking away and I went to Dolph. "Dolph he doesn't matter! He's just a friend" I said placing my hands on his face. "I promise you he's just a friend"

I moved my hands from his face to around the back of his neck and put my head against his and he placed his hands on my hips.

"You promise me there is no history between the two of you?" Dolph whispered

"Listen to me, nothing has ever happened between me and Sami I promise you nothing. We're just friends" I say looking straight into his eyes.

"Pretty close friends" Dolph said. I pulled away but he didn't move his hands from my hips.

"Yes we're close thats what happens when your in this business but do you know what? I'm as close to him as I am with Roman, Dean and was with Seth" I said "Believe me please"

"I do" He said leaning down and kissing me.

"Thank you" I smiled hugging him

"I'm sorry, for everything. For the past few weeks, for today, for right now" Dolph said "I'll go get my bag and we can leave"

"Okay" I bit my lip as he walked away.

"Everything okay?" Paige asked walking around the corner

"Everything is great" I smile walking over to her

"Are you sure?" I turned and mum was walking towards me.

**A little short but I'm still writing! so please review xx**


	33. Chapter 33: That's What You Do!

**Lux's POV**

"Come on, come with me" mum said. I groaned and followed her down the hall to her office.

"Sit" Dad said pointing to the couch as soon as we walked in

"I'm not dog" I said rolling my eyes and sitting down. I was feeling good after making up with Dolph. I mean I know its not normal but at least its out in the open.

"So it seems having a boyfriend in wwe isn't all its cracked up to be" dad said crossing him arms

"Look if I'm here to get a lecture I don't need it" I mumbled

"Well how about you don't fight with your boyfriend in the hall way! You do realise this is a work place right?" Dad said

"You do realise I don't care!"

"Well you should! Your a role model to the all the superstars on NXT and future ones!"

"Why should I be a role model?! I've only been here 2 years!" I yelled

"Because your lucky your even here!" he yelled "Your legacy is this business! Your blood is in this business! So act like an adult and grow up!" Dad yelled

"What your telling me you never fought with mum at work!? You had the perfect relationship?!" they stayed quiet "Yeah thats what I thought. I'll see myself out" I got up and slammed the door closed. I was heading back to catering when I ran into Sami.

"Everything okay? Could here that from the other side of the building" He said

"Yeah I'm fine...look Sami me and Dolph are just getting back to normal...sort of and I don't want him to feel threatened" I sighed. I couldn't believe I was saying this to one of my closest friends.

"Well you know what its fine I've just been told I'm going back to NXT" he said walking past me "I never thought I'd see the day a guy was running your life, especially after last time"

That night Dolph and I headed back to the hotel and it almost felt like old times, sitting on the bed eating junk food and binge watching tv.

* * *

Raw was cancelled for this week due to a storm so everyone just stayed in the hotel. I had told Dolph about my parents but I didn't tell him about Sami, although what he said was replaying in my mind. I thought back to before I was dating Dolph, I used to go out all the time with the Bella's and Paige. We used to go away all the time and just have fun but since dating Dolph its kind of been all about him. I sat on the bed and scrolling through twitter when Paige and Emma came in.

"How did you get in?" I questioned

"Dolph gave us his key on the way to the gym" Emma said sitting down

"So how was the first night in paradise? or re-paradise" Paige said grabbing the room service menu

"Yeah it was pretty good" I said sitting up biting my lip

"What's wrong?" Emma asked

"What did you do?" Paige asked raising her eyebrow

"Nothing wrong...I don't think" I sighed leaning my head against the wall "I saw Sami after seeing my parents and told him that we probably shouldn't hang out anymore because Dolph is jealous"

"Well that's okay" Emma said

"Yes however I think he'd just been told that he was going back to NXT, so wasn't in the best mood" I said "and something he said is sticking in my mind"

"What did he say?" Paige laid down on the bed

"And I quote 'I never thought I'd see the day a guy was running your life'" I decided to leave the last part out, I didn't feel like explain that.

"Fuck him" Paige said

"Jesus okay" I frowned "That took an unexpected turn"

"Look he can get over it. You've got a boyfriend, you love him he loves you even if you haven't told each other that yet because everyone already knows" Paige said "Things change when you get a boyfriend you do things to make them happy and if that means tell someone your barely going to see anymore that you can't see them then thats what you do! Now give me the remote lets find something to watch" Paige yelled. I smiled handing her the remote, but I couldn't help still replaying Sami in my head.


	34. Chapter 34: My Girlfriend

**Lux's POV**

A few weeks had past and things had been okay. I mean it wasn't what it had been before Dolph had left but we were still okay. With Sami leaving, Dolph wasn't as paranoid. It was the raw before Fastlane and in the weeks before I'd only wrestled a couple of times. Even though most of the time I was arguing and fighting with my parents, they didn't put me in matches afraid I would injure my knee again. Dolph was still battling the authority, Shane wouldn't come back to help after getting a spray from Grandpa so he sent someone else but that someone else was Sting who was amazing at ticking off my parents and an amazing fighter. Paige has been at odds with the Bella's with me by her side of course, she is fighting Nikki at Fastlane for the title. Aj still hasn't come back but Emma has been getting closer with Paige and myself while theres been a lot more NXT divas and superstars hanging around backstage so its been good to catch up with people like Becky, Bayley and Sasha.

I sat in on a couch in catering with my head on Dolph along with Miz, Ryback, John and a few others. I wasn't friends with John before he started dating Nikki and now that I'm not friends with Nikki I don't really give a shit about him.

"Summer Rae your up soon!" A crew member yelled.

"Are you going out with Paige?" Dolph asked playing with my hair

"Yeah she's coming to get me on the way" I said

"Well she might do it naked" Miz said pointing to the screen where Nikki and Brie had just stolen her ring gear.

"Fucking pricks thats what they are" I hissed

"Hey" John said

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes as Paige grabbed a rose bud and pulled her into the locker room.

"She's not is she" Ryback asked

"Probably" Dolph said. I sat up a few moments later as Paige quickly came up to us and grabbed my hand. She was wearing a pink dress that reminded me of a cross between a fairy and princess peach.

"Say nothing or you will have no balls" she said pointing at the boys and pulled me along with her. "I am sick of them" she hissed as her music started and we walked out. It was in my opinion an easy match for Paige. As she made Summer tap out I got in the ring to celebrate with her which was short lived as the Bella's came out with Paige's clothes.

"Can I hit them?" I asked as Paige was given a microphone.

"Oh Paige look at what your wearing you loser-"

"No no" Paige cut her off "Don't worry I'll be wearing something even better this sunday and that is the divas championship" she dropped the mic and i blew them a kiss. Once we got backstage we headed to catering where John was no longer there.

"Are you not going to change?" Ryback asked

"No because I had to give the rose bud my street clothes in order to get her clothes" Paige said

"Why not of just worn your street clothes?" Miz asked

"Because my street clothes was sweat pants and a hoodie" Paige said

"No t shirt?" Dolph asked

"No. Wearing just a hoodie and bra is great" Paige said

"Amen to that" I said sitting down. As I sat down Seth went out to the ring and stated going on about something. Probably how amazing he was I don't really listen.

"Where you going?" I asked Dolph as he stood up

"Out there" he said

"I'll come too!" I jumped up.

"Why?" He asked holding my hand as we walked to the curtain

"More tv time" I grinned. The real reason was I figure if I'm out there they won't attack him. Just before they hit Dolph's music the gave me his hoodie to wear. "Pretty sure they know I'm with you"

"Just making sure" He winked and grabbed a mic.

"Seth, Seth why you so mad bro?" Dolph asked as we walked towards the ring "It seems like you had a bad valentines day" Dolph looked at me and wrapped his arm around me "I know I didn't. Did Joey and Jamie get you the wrong chocolates? Maybe Stephanie buckled you into that car seat too tight?" I walked up the stairs and Dolph held the ropes open for me "Oh it must of been that Triple H told you about the birds and the bees"

"Ha ha ha I know you think thats funny but the only thing about you thats funny is that joke you call a career and that girlfriend of yours" Seth said. I held onto Dolph's arm making sure he would do anything stupid. "You are nothing compared to me!" He said getting in Dolph's face.

"You're right." I stared at Dolph "You're right I'm nothing compared to you especially when it comes to being a whinny proceed sellout douche" That was my Dolph. The crowd cheered and I couldn't help but smile. "But let me tell you exactly who I am, I am the guy that when I step into this ring I raise the bar at what it means to be the best, I'm the guy that single handily took out the authority and if I can't get rid of them again your the next best thing. I'm gonna take out the self proclaimed future so tell your two hobbits to step out of this ring cause I'm gonna do what I do best! Show Off"

"I would tell your girlfriend to get out, we wouldn't want to hurt the princess would we" Seth said

"Your right there, my girlfriend remember that because I got her when you couldn't" Dolph said. Seth's eyes went dark. What? Was he saying Seth liked me? "But I know my girlfriend will be just fine"

"You're not going to keep your girlfriend safe? Gee I hope Triple H and Stephanie are listening to how you treat their daughter. Maybe she'll come to her senses and leave you" Seth said. I just rolled my eyes. Dolph attacked Seth before the match started. I got out of the ring as the match started.

Seth got the upper hand early thanks to J &amp; J. Seth through Dolph out of the ring and distracted the ref to let J &amp; J attack but I was smarted then that.

"Ref look!" I screamed. He saw J &amp; J go to attack Dolph and kicked them out.

"This isn't fair!" JBL yelled "Why can Lux still be out here!?" I walked over to the commentary table picking up a headset

"Because I didn't try and attack a person in the match" I hissed and threw the head set down. Throughout the match it went back and forth between the two of them as to who could win. Seth went for a curb stomp but Dolph got out of the way and super kicked him and went for the pin. He was gonna get the pin too when J &amp; J attacked Dolph. I went to get in the ring but Ryback and Rowan ran out I moved up the ramp so I wouldn't get hit. J &amp; J managed to get Seth out of the ring but Rowan and Ryback hit them with their finishers.

Seth didn't realise that I was behind him as he got closer I coughed. He turned around and I super kicked him in the head. I smirked at him before getting in the ring with Dolph.

Who knows whats gonna happen at last lane?

* * *

**I skipped forward because I'm getting ideas by watching whats happening now and what happen and the end of last year so I'm trying to jump a head.**


	35. Chapter 35: Let's Light It Up

**Lux's POV**

Fastlane wasn't great. Dolph lost and afterwards got attacked, Paige lost, Dean lost as well. Luckily Roman won so he was going to Wrestlemania. Bray Wyhat was crappy, Rusev beat John and it was announced that Dad was going to go up against Sting at Wrestlemania. I skipped out on Raw the next night because I wasn't feeling it and I didn't have a match so it was okay.

I walked down the halls with Paige and Emma to the gorilla position.

"Do you guys want me to hang around?" Emma asked

"Nah I think we'll be okay your a fast runner" Paige winked. We looked at the monitor.

"Oh and Booker you're fired" Dad said

"Wait. What?!" I exclaimed

"What the hell just happened?" Emma asked

"Booker said the Hunter was the reason why Sting took so long to come to the company so he fired him" A stage hand said

"Seriously" I shook my head.

"Wait Booker I'm just messing with you I ain't firing you" Dad said

"Why kind of COO does that? That wouldn't happen anywhere else" Paige said

"That's true" Emma said "But WWE isn't like anywhere else. Alright babe good luck" Emma said hugging Paige. Paige was about to have a rematch for the divas title. Emma headed off as Paige's music hit and we went out together.

As the bell rang I kept one eye on Brie. Paige got the upper hand early but it went back and forth between them both getting close to a pinball. Brie tried getting involved by getting on the apron so I grabbed her foot and slammed her face onto the mat. Nikki tried to get the upper hand off the distraction but Paige ducked and kicked her in the face and locked the PTO. I thought she was gonna get it but next thing i knew Brie hit me from behind and got in the ring attacking Paige causing the match to end. I slid into the ring feeling dizzy from the hit. Brie was going at Paige and Nikki came at me and easily over powered me. I pulled myself to the turnbuckle and leaned against it trying to get up as Brie held up Paige ready for Nikki to attack.

_Let's light it up _

What? I looked up the ramp as AJ ran down. A smile spread on my face as she got in the ring and attacked the Bella's. She didn't miss a bit. Her only downfall was that there was two of them and only one of her. As Nikki attacked AJ I got up and got Nikki while Paige got Brie. We threw them out of the ring and smiled at Aj.

**Dolph's POV **

Everyone seemed shocked to see Aj back. I wasn't. It had been my job to get Aj in without either Paige or Lux seeing her. Emma and I headed up to the gorilla position.

As the three of them got backstage, Paige and Lux jumped on top of Aj falling to the ground and screaming. Very loudly.

"What are you doing here?!" Lux laughed lying on top of Aj

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming back!?" Paige said who was on top

"This is why" Aj laughed

"How did you get in here without seeing us?" Lux asked as they stood up

"It was all him" Aj pointed at me

"Thats why you kept texting me where I was?" she asked me

"Does this get me boyfriend points?" I smiled as she walked over to me

"Take me to McDonalds after this and you're number 1 boyfriend" she smirked leaning up to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around her and we headed to catering with Paige and Aj making gagging noises behind us.

* * *

**Just as short chapter**


End file.
